<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carlos-Less world by Kagomeew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014052">Carlos-Less world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagomeew/pseuds/Kagomeew'>Kagomeew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis, Gun Violence, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagomeew/pseuds/Kagomeew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction to Raccoon city</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  
</h2>
<p>
  <span>❝Raccoon city citizens begin screaming and running as many turn into zombies, eating on human flesh and infecting the next target. Police and special forces struggle to fight the undead, many becoming a part of the zombie ocean roaming the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of this chaos, people capable of rational thought fight their way towards freedom and safety, but what happens when the survivors face something even more evil?❞</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>In this situation, you should only worry about your own survival, but serendipity strikes...</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>"Shouldn't you look out for yourself and not fall in love in the midst of a zombie apocalypse!?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will they all survive the dystopia created in Raccoon city? - find out by joining the survivors and their side of the story.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Welcome to resident evil 3</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I'm new to this platform. I need to learn how to operate it, but I have 7 chapters ready to post!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  Here you can find the character and info about them. Of course, not everything is revealed yet. The characters ages aren't accurate and don't really matter, but I still wanted to publish them. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> MC </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Name: Y/N Lyn</p><p>Age during the outbreak: 19 yo</p><p>Hobbies: Martial arts (taekwondo since I know about it the most :)), Baseball &amp; Music</p><p>Family: -</p><p>Friends: Jill valentine, Zev Adams, and Charlotte Miller.</p><p>Looks: Almost shoulder-length hair, human being with a lovely smile and bright eyes. Gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>"Jill, Shoot the gate. The gate!"</p><p> </p><p>Character specialities: High pain tolerance and dedication to the ones close to her.</p><p>Occupation: Student at Raccoon City community college, part-time music shop worker.</p><p>
  <strong> ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Own Character </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Name: Zev Adams</p><p>Age during the outbreak: 20 yo</p><p>Hobbies: Baseball and animal rescue</p><p>Family: Older brother Logan, Mom and Dog named Trooper.</p><p>Friends: Lyn, Charlotte Miller, and others.</p><p>Looks: A little on the muscular side, hence playing baseball. Has an adorable smile and green eyes, like Logan. Zev has dyed his hair peachy pink from an influence unknown.</p><p> </p><p>*Insert the most cheerful hug you've ever received* "You have no idea how much I love you!"</p><p> </p><p>Speciality: Good with animals and can handle a bat well<em>. </em></p><p>Occupation<em>:  </em>Student at Raccoon City community college and a part-time worker at an animal shelter.</p><p>
  <strong> ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ </strong>
</p><p>Name :Carlos Oliveira ***aloe vera***</p><p>Age during the outbreak: 23 yo</p><p>Friends: U.B.C.S alpha squad, Jill valentine, Zev Adams and lovely m.c, later you can count Y/N out of the friend list. ;)</p><p>Looks:</p><p>:</p><p> </p><p>"So this "search and rescue" mission is really more like "find and detain... Right. Good to know."</p><p> </p><p>Speciality: Heavy weaponry and rescue.</p><p>Occupation: U.B.C.S corporal</p><p>
  <strong> ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ </strong>
</p><p>Jill Valentine</p><p>Age during the outbreak: 24yo</p><p>Friends: Lyn, Brad Vickers, stars members, and soon Carlos Oliveira.</p><p>Looks:</p><p>
  
</p><p>"It's me he's after. I can't risk more people getting hurt. I'll buy us some time."</p><p> </p><p>Speciality: Tactics and rescue</p><p>Occupation: S.T.A.R.S officer</p><p>
  <strong> ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Own Character </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte Miller</p><p>Age during outbreak: 20 yo</p><p>Family: Mom and Dad. Often out of country for business.</p><p>Friends: Zev Adams, Y/N Lyn, and a big group of people at school.</p><p>Looks: Brown eyes, Golden hair and usually smiling. Charlotte loves make-up and often offers to do it for Y/N too!</p><p> </p><p>"Did you guys hear the news yesterday?"</p><p> </p><p>Speciality: We good at social situations.</p><p>Occupation: Raccoon City College student along with Y/N and Zev. A year higher than Y/N, thus having a different schedule. Zev is also a year higher.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Other characters </span>
</p><p>Logan Adams: Zev's older brother. Said to be working at a pharmaceutical company. Y/N doesn't trust him completely.</p><p> </p><p>Trooper: Zev's loyal dog and a white fluff ball. </p><p>Breed: Great Pyrenees. #barkbark</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Nikolai Ginovaef</p><p>Mikhail Viktor</p><p>Nemesis</p><p>Brad Vickers</p><p>Tyrell Patrick</p><p>Kendo</p><p>And others...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All the dreamers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 27.1998<br/>I examine myself in the mirror at six in the morning. I am currently standing in my tiny bathroom. Questioning if I should even bother going to school.<br/>Cursing the universe, I make a decision. I decided to go because I have to complete my courses to pass this semester.<br/>I wear a pair of skinny jeans and an oversized band shirt. I put my massive chemistry books in my backpack and take a long coat from my hanger.<br/>I do one last check before I step outside of my tiny studio apartment.</p><p>What welcomes me to the outside world is a harsh drilling noise coming from across the hall. The reason for the noise happening to be the second-floor restoration.<br/>You could say that I was fortunate enough to stay at my cramped apartment.<br/><em>I suppose being friends with the cranky landlord has its benefits.</em></p><p><br/>Today seemed ordinary, but I would still fancy staying home. After all, who wants to go to school?<br/>I briskly walk through my neighbourhood as I head to pick up Zev. <em>My best friend and the greatest baseball player I know.</em></p><p><br/>I pass exactly 3 apartment buildings and a blueish detached house until I get to Zev's home. It was sunny here in Raccoon City. I didn't mind waiting for Zev on the porch. Looking up at the white clouds and blue sky.<br/>I wait for a solid minute or two. Until I hear Zevs mom shout something inaudible. I step aside when the door opens. I'm faced with a half-asleep and somewhat worried-looking Zev. He didn't wake up in time, I guess.</p><p><br/>"Good morning, Zev." I wink with a tiny smile on my lips. Mentally laughing at his tousled pink hair.<br/>"Wait, where is Trooper?" I question. I wanted to see him and hug him.<br/>Every time I visit, Trooper greets me with a lick on the forehead. But today, he was nowhere in sight.</p><p><br/>"Oh, he went on a walk with Logan," Zev answered me. Trooper with Logan? That's rare to hear. How did a fluffball dog go with a shady prick?<br/>"You aren't the only one worrying." Zev continued. He gave me a half-assed smile while smoothing out his hair with his hands. We both walked in silence after that. It wasn't an awkward silence, more a comfortable one.</p><p><br/>We were halfway to Charlotte when Zev started to chatter again.<br/>"What do we have in school today?" He looks at me with a shimmer of hope in his green eyes. He wore a checkered pattern brown jacket, a grey hoodie and beige sweats. His pink hair was still a mess but made his outfit stand out better. Plus, he had his usual army-style backpack slung over his shoulder.<br/>" Uuh, I have chemistry lectures in the morning. So you and charrie have English," I respond.<br/>Zev grunts at the answer. <em>Zev forgot to take his books?</em></p><p><br/>I was about to voice my comment when we reached Charlotte's house.<br/>She was already standing outside, waving at us.<br/>"Great morning, guys!!" She yells. Charlotte beams at us with a coffee in her hand and a huge smile that reaches her brown eyes. Her hair was nicely done and pinned down by the sides of her face. She had mom jeans and the cutest yellow knit sweater on.<br/>"Good morning, Charlotte." Both Zev and I greeted her.</p><p><br/>Charlotte joins our squad, and we head to the school gate. As we walked to the gate, we all missed something ominous in the shadows. That something would soon unravel as a battle of our lives.</p><p>Of course, we didn't acknowledge that. We were too busy enjoying our last walk to school together, laughing and smiling.<br/>Pairs of eyes followed us until we were no longer in sight. And eventually, we reached school gates. The school was enclosed by 'the great wall'. <em>Apparently, the principal didn't fuck with burglars and escaping students.</em> Even the entrance itself was dense and three meters in height.</p><p><br/>I opened the gate, and we entered the school grounds. The school was old and very much like a piece of art in its self. At the front were grand doors and beautifully coloured glass windows. It was an old building, but clearly one of the prettiest in the area.<br/>We stepped foot on the tile floor inside. The halls were crowded.<br/>Students were rushing past our group, but Zev and Charlotte didn't care. I, on the other hand, got elbowed to the side by someone.<br/>"Geez, people are in a rush," I complained, holding my side a little. It didn't really hurt. It was more of a surprise than anything.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>The audacity of people.</em>
</p><p><br/>Zev and Charrie just passed me a look saying, "Are you ok?" And I waved my hand, dismissing the matter. Our trio walked towards the lockers. Every one of us were momentarily paying attention to our surroundings.<br/>At lockers, I bid my byes to Charlotte and Zev. Both of them had English at the start of the morning. Instead, I travelled to my first class, Chemistry.<br/><em>Awesome.</em><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>At lunch, I sat beside Charlotte. Me being the last person to join.<br/>"How was chemistry?" Charlotte pipes.<br/>I almost slam my head to the table. I guess it was a good enough answer for her since she shuts her mouth. She pats my back and chuckles a little.<br/>I grab my backpack and take out my lunch, which consisted of an apple and now cold tomato soup. But before I start eating, Zev makes an interesting comment.</p><p><br/>"I've had this eerie feeling all day. I feel like something is about to happen."<br/>Charlotte nods her head. I think about it and strangely feel the same.<br/>"Me too," I say and continue:" The city seems restless."</p><p><br/>"Did you guys hear the news yesterday?" Charlotte asks. " The attacks have increased. More people found dead and bitten."She continues. I feel shivers going down my spine.<br/>Zev tries to cheer the dark atmosphere.<br/>"Hey, at least it's none of our relatives or friends." He says, smiles at me and continues drinking his juice.<br/>"Yeah, I suppose," I agree.<br/>"We should be more worried about the last few days of torture." He jokes, making me and Charlotte giggle.</p><p><br/>We were all mistaken back then.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>For what seemed like an eternity in hell, we got out of school.<br/>After we walked the bustling streets of Raccoon City. Zev had gone home to prepare for something, and Charlotte wanted to grab a bite with me. Later that evening, I had taekwondo practise, so this trip wouldn't last long.<br/>Charrie pointed to our favourite coffee shop. " Look, it's closed!?" she dramatically shouted.<br/>I turned my head in the direction. Police line was around the entrance, and an officer stood directly next to the door. It looked like hell inside, like someone had devoured the interior and thrown it back up. I swear I saw splotches of crimson blood on the used to be, polished counter.</p><p><br/>The next thing we know, the deputy is ushering us to move along. So I did something anyone would, I asked what happened.<br/>"I assure you, ladies. There's nothing to be scared about. Just an armed robbery. Now move onward, good day." That sentence didn't exactly reassure me. Neither did it convince Charlotte. Nonetheless, we proceeded to shuffle forward.<br/>"Why would someone rob this place? There's a much more expensive shop right across the street. Doesn't make sense." I thought.<br/>"I know, right!" Charlotte squealed. Then she continued:" Did you notice the blood in there? It must take forever to clean," she humorously remarked.<br/>"Yeah, I did. I hope no-one died." I answered.<br/>"same here," Charrie said. Deep in thought, we both agreed to search for another coffee shop. Maybe the following one had decent seats and no blood on the fricking counter.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>Following the coffee shop disturbance, I rushed to practise. After all, it was beginning to turn dark, and I didn't exactly trust the drunken hobos on the streets. Not to mention, I felt the eerie feeling crawl back to my bones.<br/>I arrived first at the Dojang. Nothing out of the usual. Things only took a dark turn when my coach didn't appear after 30 minutes in. I thought nothing of it and self practised my time at the Dojang. <em>They stayed home and didn't notify me. What an ass.</em><br/>I should've understood then. My coach usually informed me.</p><p><br/>I was really sweaty when getting out of my practice attire. Good luck on my part because I decided to wash the uniform. I took my entire bag home from the gym. Who knew I absolutely needed it the next day.</p><ol>
<li>Locked the locker, yes.</li>
<li>Locked the gym, yes.</li>
<li>Took my stuff, yes.</li>
</ol><p><br/>With that, I headed back to my apartment. The streets stood absolutely empty and too quiet. I could only hear the noise of my feet hitting the asphalt. It was definitely disturbing in a large city like Raccoon.<br/>I began sprinting to my apartment. <em>I ain't taking no shit today, and that's final.</em><br/><em>Not today, babe.</em></p><p><br/>And there I stood, in front of my apartment doorway. Absolutely winded and gasping for breath.<em> Thank you, god, no one was here to witness me like this.</em><br/>I fumbled with my keys and ultimately got in. Ditched my bag somewhere and headed straight for the shower...<br/>After that, the nightfall stretched like usual.</p><p><br/>I'd like to believe all went well that day. But we all missed the signs of danger. I couldn't protect the city I grew to cherish and the people I loved. I couldn't save anyone.<br/>Maybe it was better that way. Who would know? You? Me?<br/>It was all a puzzle back then.<br/>--------------------------------<br/>NOTE<br/>This is kinda the first chapter.<br/>Please leave comments and constructive criticism is always welcomed!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Put your hands up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold sweat all over me and bed sheets all over the place. I jolted up from bed. A nightmare had disturbed my sleep.</p><p><br/>
<em>Was I turning in to a zombie?</em> The dream had seemed too genuine to be a lie. But I had never even seen a zombie in real life. Only books had such nasty creatures in them. But I definitely had seen myself turning into one. Blood spilt from my eyes, and my limbs transformed dark grey. It was horrifying. <em>I definitely won't sleep after a dream like that.</em></p><p><br/>
I got out of my messed up bed. It was such a struggle to even walk to the window, but I made it. The only thing standing between me and the world was my smooth black curtains.<br/>
I reached my hands to open them and dramatically tore them apart. The world outside opened up to me.</p><p>Now I could hear every screaming voice coming from the outside. <em>Should I clear my head? Am I seeing things?</em><br/>
Calmly as possible, I surveyed the area. As if everything was a dream inside a dream. The apartment building opposite mine was in flames. People on street level were running away from zombies... <em>Wait! Zombies!?</em></p><p><br/>
Ngl, I started panicking at this point. My mind was racing. What should I do? Can I leave my apartment? How do I protect myself? Wait, what about my friends? Why is this happening!? How do I survive? Is this a dream!?</p><p><br/>
<strong>*riiing riing *</strong>
</p><p><br/>
The ringing voice of my table phone snapped me out of my head. Zev was calling me, so I reached for the phone. It felt cool to the touch as I picked it up.</p><p><br/>
"Hello?"</p><p><br/>
"Y/N, where are you!? No, that's a stupid question. Put something protective on and head to the Umbrella corp building! Get here fast! I can still let you in. Hurry!"<br/>
And with a beep, the call ended.</p><p>It was all happening right now. In a daze, I frantically ran around my apartment. Got dressed in my practice clothes. And added the taekwondo hand, chest and leg gears.<br/>
I felt like the Michelin man, but protection is much more valuable than looking good. I grabbed my baseball bat, boots and a hoodie, pulling it on top of my gear. Somehow I knew what to take with me.</p><p><br/>
Filling a grey backpack with two water bottles, granola bars, a flashlight and my photo album. Perhaps my anxious brain had predicted something like this and knew how to work.</p><p><br/>
Then I quieted down and listened to the hallway through the door. It was difficult hearing anything due to my already hammering heart, so I thought it was deserted.<br/>
As quiet as I could, I peeked through the door, only for it to loudly squeal. The squeak alerted all the zombies on my floor, and they began staggering towards me.</p><p><br/>
I acted quick and showed the door shut with a thump. Spotting my drawer near the door, I crammed it in front of it. Just quickly enough to buy me time to think. <em>Do something stupid, stupid, stupid brain!</em><br/>
Allowing my gaze to wander around. I disregarded the noise of zombies ramming against the barricaded door. My eyes turned back to the casement with open curtains. <em>I can get out through the window!!</em><br/>
I was like lightning dashing to the window. Just as I opened the window, the zombies burst through the door. Leaving me no time to think. I just hopped out.</p><p><br/>
<em>Not the most graceful landing I've ever had, but I managed to roll the force of the impact off. Its gonna bruise for sure. At least there's no more consequential damage done.</em>
</p><p>I couldn't feel any pain at that second.<br/>
Adrenalin was coursing through me as I continued my usual way, but this time I didn't stop at Zevs house. I went straight to Charlotte's. I needed to know she's safe or at least alive.<br/>
Unfortunately, the house was empty. I prepared for the worst. I didn't want to lose her, but now I needed to get to Umbrella. If I ever want to see anyone again, I needed to survive. I put my trust in my best friend.</p><p><br/>
Taking many detours to avoid larger crowds of zombies, I crossed the river at flower street. Next, I headed over to the substation only to find the area swarm by zombies. The roars and screaming was a lot worse downtown. Police horns blaring, rubble everywhere, gunshots were heard, and buildings were on fire.<br/>
I'm pretty sure some helicopter passed over my point. It didn't matter now. I trusted Zev and continued to Umbrella's building.</p><p><br/>
<em>Straight ahead and then a turn left at Kendo's gunshop. If that route is open.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>
.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>
.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>
.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>
<em>So um, it's not open.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p><em><em><em><br/>
</em></em></em>I was irked, to say the least, I could clearly see the building, but there was no road across. I needed to reroute, and I wasn't exactly sure where I was anymore.</p><p>I swear a car almost squished me, and now I was running from a zombie dog. My bat would not be sufficient for sure, so I kept running.<br/>
It was literally on my tail. I slid under a fallen sign and jumped over a car.<br/>
I stopped to catch my breath, bending my knees a little. That's when the dog caught up.</p><p>It barked and growled at me. It looked ready to attack again.<br/>
The time stopped, and I stumbled backwards. <em>This is my demise, by a zombie mutt in a random alleyway.</em></p><p><br/>
Bracing for impact. I lifted my bat in front of me. The mutt began running at me. I was ready to swing at it. Gritting my teeth and I held on to the bat with force.<br/>
That's the moment when an angel descended itself in front of me. White fluffy fur swinging in the air.<br/>
Trooped jumped from behind me. Trooper snarled and growled at the zombie dog.</p><p><br/>
The next thing I know, Trooper has killed the threat and is sitting across from me. The same boy who just killed a zombie is looking at me like I am a goddess.<br/>
Apparently, the poor boy has lost an eye and his fur was dirty.<br/>
Still, he had the same puppy smile, as if the eye didn't bother him. Just then, I noticed he was carrying something on his collar.</p><p><br/>
Zev must have sent him out. He really trusts this dog.<br/>
"Good boy, Trooper" I petted him on top of the head to avoid hurting him more. I detached the collar and opened the small bag on it.<br/>
"Huh, a walkie-talkie?" Of course, Zev wanted to stay in touch.</p><p><br/>
There was also a note for me saying: Contact me when you get this -Zev.</p><p><br/>
I did as told: " Zev, this is Y/N. You asked me to contact, you" I say in a flat tone, not knowing who was the one picking it up. Someone else could simply beholding the other end, even if it's from Zev.</p><p><br/>
"Yes, this is Zev. I'm glad you are okay!" Zev genuinely sounded so happy to hear from me. I can't say I'm any less happy to hear from him. The last time he called, we didn't exactly have a conversation.<br/>
"But unfortunately, I bring bad news." The tone changed to serious this time. " I can't let you in anymore. They locked this building up. I'm so sorry." Zev stopped.</p><p><br/>
"Hey, it's not your fault. What about Trooper?" I asked, concerned. My chances of survival just dropped to 10%.</p><p><br/>
"I sent him to you to protect you. I trust you to bring him back and not lose him again. Haha," Zev joked. He wasn't wrong, though. I had lost Trooper ONCE, and now he won't shut up about it.</p><p><br/>
"We'll meet after this ordeal. You'll get your Trooper back, I guarantee. In the meantime, I get to pet him. " I smiled, knowing Zev won't see it.</p><p><br/>
"Sure. Let's update each other when something happens. Just don't die." Zev sounded mellow.</p><p><br/>
"I'm gonna look for a way out of this city. Maybe catch one of those helicopters going around. Don't die on me either talk to you later!" I said, smiling. Zev has a plan. I don't, so I'm not going to worry him.<br/>
With that, we ended the conversation. I clipped the walkie-talkie to my backpack strap. I, in all honesty, had nowhere to go anymore. I was convinced that the city is quarantined by now.</p><p><br/>
Then I remembered the Troopers eye and figured to go to the central square pharmacy. Just to get it a bit more sanitary. Sure, I was still scared of the zombies, but now I had Trooper to help me. Plus, the helicopters are near the downtown area.<br/>
So that's where we headed. Getting trapped in a sketchy alleyway was not in the plan. Total 8 zombies were coming from behind us, and the alleyway was a dead end.</p><p><br/>
<em>Why do I get in trouble all the time?</em>
</p><p><br/>
I was bashing in a zombies skull, and Trooper was tackling two. There was still no way of getting out of there alive. I had no other choice. I started calling for help, hoping someone would hear me.</p><p><br/>
"Can someone hear me?! We need HELP! HELP US!" I doubted anyone would come-</p><p><br/>
"Was someone in need of help?" A man with an assault rifle came to our rescue. He had a U.B.C.S uniform on, and he started shooting at the zombies from behind.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm writing the chapters gradually longer. The line here is 500000 words, but I'm not that talented and patient. I hope my writing doesn't sound too childish.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Let your worries go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did someone need help?" A U.B.C.S mercenary stepped into the alleyway. He started firing at the zombies using an assault rifle.<br/>Fast and efficiently, we decorated the asphalt with them. All of the zombies were pushing up daisies. I didn't want to look at the used to be breathing people. Though I couldn't help but gape at the person arriving to help us.</p><p><br/>Trooper quickly returned to my side. He set his head against my stomach, still cautious of his lost eye. That's when I remembered he still needs treatment, quickly. I reached my hand to hold his head, about to lift it up a little.</p><p><br/>"Cat got your tongue?" The mysterious man commented. Yet again, I was left gaping at him. He noticed my gaze and motioned with his hand tilting his head.<br/>" Oh, no. I just didn't believe that someone would actually help us out." I smiled at him. <em>Wow, this is embarrassing.</em><br/>I continued bowing a little "Thank you for saving us, uh-"</p><p><br/>"Carlos. You can call me Carlos. Or handsome if you'd prefer that" He winked at me playfully. Then he shifted his eyes to Trooper. "If I were you, I'd let go of that dog immediately." He pointed his index finger at Trooper. " It might be infected."</p><p><br/>This action caused Trooper to bark at Carlos. In turn, Carlos lifted up his gun, and I hopped in front of Trooper. " No. Don't you even think of it. This dog protected my life, and I'm gonna help him." I firmly answered.</p><p><br/>"Okey then, lady. Have your way, just don't be surprised. I did warn you." Carlos answered me. He was clearly cautious of Trooper. Shifting his weight from right leg to left leg and so on. "I believe I didn't catch your name?"<br/>I looked into his eyes and gave a tight-lipped smile. " Its Y/N. Y/N Lyn. And this is Trooper. Nice to meet you, Carlos." I don't know what this guy is thinking, but he sure looks taken back. Why? I just said my name?</p><p><br/>" So, Y/N, why are you here? This is clearly a DEAD end. Pun intended." Carlos chuckled. He scratched the back of his head and shifted the gun in his hands.</p><p><br/>"Oh, I didn't see that." I rolled my eyes, crossing my hands. " Just going to the pharmacy for my friend here. I kinda lost my way, haha." I pointed at Trooper while saying friend, and this time he didn't bark. Just glanced at me, like I'm god.</p><p><br/>"Okey, lady lost their way." Carlos taunted. " Hey, I got you a new nickname." He grinned over. I just showed my tongue to him. This guy irritated me for no reason. I mean we aren't even that close.</p><p><br/>"Anyway. Let's keep going. I'm going to help you." Carlos offered.</p><p><br/>"Aren't you nice? Well, let's go!" I joked and started walking out of the alleyway. I passed Carlos. What I didn't see was him looking at me, from head to toe.<br/>"We need to head that way." Carlos pointed to the left. " There's less zombie creeps, and I need to save bullets. We need them when we reach the pharmacy."</p><p><br/>Walking behind him was safer than walking alone. Not that I trusted him much yet. After a few minutes, we reached the drugstore. Carlos was right. There were at least seven of those undead freaks.<br/>Hesitant, I went ahead and started attacking one by swing my bat at its head. I hit it as hard as I could. And when the bat came in contact with the zombie head, the skull cracked sickly. Mr.Zombie did not get up anymore.<br/>"I'm sorry," I whispered. I didn't look behind me, but I was quite sure Trooper just took out one zombie behind me.</p><p><br/>" Go inside. I'll take care of these!" I heard Carlos yell from across the road. I ran inside the pharmacy with Trooper.<br/>"Quick, Quick. Where are the disinfection wipes? And I need the bandage!" I ran around with haste. I slid across the aisle and found what Trooper needed. " Come here, boy." I patted the floor close to me. Trooper stepped next to me.</p><p><br/>Carlos also came inside the store. He watched me clean Troopers face and stitch, the eyelid close with surgical glue.<br/>Carlos was leaning on the wall, acting bored. When in reality, he was interested in what y/n was doing.</p><p><br/>Trooper was calm when I was touching the area near his eye. The poor boy did whimper when I used the glue. Eventually, I patted his head, signalling that I'm done. " Good dog."<br/>Trooper's eye was nicely protected by a bandage. Everything seemed stable, for now. So I let out a breath and dove into my backpack.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm positive I have water inside it.</em>
</p><p><br/>"Here...This is for you." I held a water bottle in my hand. I gave it a little shake so Carlos would take it.<br/>"Thanks! You aren't half-bad lady 'lost their way'." Carlos answered. I'm pretty sure his eyes twinkled as he opened the bottle and took a big sip. And I took a sip of mine.</p><p><br/>"Listen, we've been bringing survivors into the subway station. Some subway cars have been converted into shelters. I can get you to safety with... your dog." Carlos again waved his hand at Trooper.<br/>Trooper just looked at him but didn't bark.</p><p><br/>"Just show us the way."</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>Heavy breathing could be heard when we reached the station. Running was not my strong suit, and we ran moiety of the way here.<br/>"You good there?" Carlos asked. His breathing was somewhat normal now, and he looked a tad concerned. I nodded my head.</p><p><br/>"Just not a first-place runner", I retort. I double-checked that my backpack was closed and Trooper is with us. The walkie-talkie Zev sent was also with me.<br/>"Noted" Carlos looked ahead. "Let's go down, shall we."</p><p><br/>Carlos put a hand around me, or at least attempted. Trooper snapped at him. It was a signal, saying don't touch her.<br/>"OK, personal space. I get that."Lifting his hands up, Carlos backed away and continued walking onward. I simply copied him, slightly chuckling so that he couldn't overhear. It was pleasanter this way.</p><p><br/>Going down numerous stairs lead us to the station that was, in fact, a makeshift shelter. Carlos led me within a cart that held who I figure was the platoon leader. The platoon leader was heavily wounded from a believable zombie attack.<br/>Observing further made me notice there were several civilians in the cart next to this one. Not that much compared to all the citizens in Raccoon.</p><p><br/>Carlos lead me in tho the next cart that held the civilians. Among the faces I saw, I recognised one. One brown-eyed girl sat by herself. She was quietly sobbing, just like she always does.</p><p><br/>"Charlotte!" I ran to her, not caring about the judging people. God, I was so relieved. Charlotte lifted her head, and her teary eyes widened when she saw me. She got up to hug me. She must have gone through the seven rings of hell.<br/>I embraced her so hard, afraid to lose her again. As if she was sand in my hands. " I thought I'd never see you again, you dummy," Charlotte whispered to my ear. Her voice was raspy and soft, like she has been screaming and crying for hours. "Me too," I responded softly.</p><p><br/>Carlos was still watching us from the doorway, and the rest of the cart was silent."I'll leave you, two ladies, alone now." He started heading back up to the surface. I broke apart from Charlotte before Carlos got out of the subway car. "Don't die!" I shouted to him. He responded with, "I'll be back". A saddening smile was painted on his face, and he chuckled to himself.</p><p><br/>With that, I spun back to Charrie. "Let's get seats and catch up," I suggested.</p><p>Time passed us when we chatted with Charlotte about how we got here. How yesterday was still a great day and how excellent dog Trooper was.<br/>All that time, Trooper slept on the floor next to our legs. His ears would twitch from time to time. The other passengers would pace around randomly. Overall the atmosphere was tense inside and outside the cart.</p><p><br/>"Speaking of Trooper, we need to contact Zev," I said firmly, swinging the walkie-talkie in my hand. Charlotte just nobbed and watched me speak into the walkie-talkie.<br/>The connection was unsurprisingly poor and kept buzzing. We managed to tell Zev everything, and he told us he was safe for now. He seemed especially delighted to know about Charlotte and that Trooper has gotten treatment for his eye.</p><p><br/>The chatter calmed down when Charlotte fell asleep, resting against my shoulder. She looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake her. Charlotte told me everything about how she was rescued from the school by police and sent to here when found by a mercenary. She sought out shelter at school because of the wall surrounding it. She is clever gotta hand her that.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Suddenly there was a large crash coming from the street level. Everyone was alerted, and Charlotte rubbed her eyes. I got up gently and patted Troopers head to calm him. That crash was the single one, and nothing occurred after. Everyone went back to sleeping or just sitting.</p><p><br/>I, on the other hand, went to look out of the door. Captain grey was tense and alerted. He didn't do anything, though. Then is saw Carlos returning with more survivors.<br/>This time it was none other than Jill herself. <em>I'm glad she is alive too.</em></p><p>I wanted to talk to her, but the captain began conversing with her. So I just stayed out of eyesight listening.<br/>"She is an elite operative of R.P.D special tactics and rescue service.--"<em> I've been friends with a S.T.A.R.S member? Why didn't Jill tell me? Am I untrustworthy?</em><br/><em>She must have a reason for hiding that but cmon! All those conversations with her and all she mentioned was being a cop.</em></p><p><br/>"-- Nice to meet you, Jill. I am U.B.C.S platoon leader Mikhail Victor." So that's the old geezers name. I smiled to myself, making sure that no-one saw me listening.</p><p>Jill was so precise, talking to the captain.<br/>"The city is completely cut off. Isolated. Most of the hundred thousand civilians will wind up dead. Ah, correction undead." Mikhail spoke with a heavy accent and a heavy heart.<br/>"My platoon has suffered serious losses. Just keeping them alive is more than I can manage." Mikhail continued, shaking his head.<br/>Carlos looked between Jill and his Platoon leader. I hid again so he couldn't see me spying.</p><p><br/>"Well, you can thank your corporate overlords about that," Jill answered passive-aggressively.<em> Wait, what does she mean? Is Umbrella the origin of this? She knows something more than fundamentals.</em><br/>Next, the captain urged Jill to assist with the subway train.</p><p><br/>"Alright, I'm in. But I'm on the civilians side, not yours." Jill agreed with a sour taste. She got up, and I decided to go see her now.<br/>"Oh, hey. Hey, it's cool. We all want the same thing." Carlos intervened. He was on one knee about to help the leader. That's when I opened the door between the carts. I didn't slam it or anything, but all heads still snapped towards me. Awkwardly waved my hand that them.</p><p><br/>"Hey, Jill. I'm delighted to see you are alive too." Grinning, I walked up to her. She walked up to me and patted my shoulder. "Likewise, Y/N." Jill looked relieved a little. Knowing I was alive was a weight off her shoulders.<br/>"Can we talk a little? Privately. Before you go." I whispered to her ear, side glimpsing the two men in this cart. I backed away after that, crossing my hands. I waited for her answer. She looked quizzical before nodding her head towards the doors leading outside.</p><p>She lead us out, standing a safe distance away from the doors.<br/>"What do you want to talk about?" She asked me. Her voice was much softer compared to her talking with the Grey geezer. Her posture was also a lot more relaxed.<br/>"Just a few questions... Can I trust these guys? And is Umbrella the true cause of this mess? Also, why didn't you tell me you were apart of S.T.A.R.S?" I wished she would still credence in me. Even after I spied her conversation with the U.B.C.S captain. I tried to indicate not wanting harm through my tone of voice and gestures.</p><p><br/>Surprisingly she just chuckled at me. "So you listened to us. I didn't know you were like that." She teased me. "Most of what you are asking is confidential. For now, I can answer you this: They were sent to rescue people, do as told but stay on your toes." Jill looked me in the eyes. "We can talk when I get back. There's somethings I can tell you."</p><p><br/>"I understand. Thanks, Jill," I blinked at her. I was not pleased with her answer but didn't want to pry. She headed back inside to get the details of her mission.<br/>My feet moved me inside too, but not before picking a gazette from the dirty ground. I carried the newspaper with my left hand about to open the door with my right. I glanced back to Carlos, handing Jill a radio. He locked eyes with me."Can you stay here, Y/N?" Carlos pleaded, showing me a seat at the far end of the cart.</p><p><br/>"Um, sure," was my response. I found my way to the seat and sat down. Meanwhile, Jill headed topside, and Carlos attempted to patch Captain grey. I tried to mind my business by reading the gazette I had picked up earlier. But reading old news was not enough entertainment for me. I was bouncing my leg and looking around anxiously. Fortunately, Carlos came and sat opposite of me. "So~ What was so important that you and Jill had to leave outside?" He asked. I know he didn't mean to sound demanding, but boy did I get nervous.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>What the hell do I say to him? Just tell him that we talked about you? Seems like a wondrous idea.</em>
</p><p><br/>"Just personal stuff. You know." I lifted my shoulders and stretched a little. Earning a small pop from my back. "I wanted to ask you. Where are you planning on taking the train?" I tried to keep the conversation going, and after a while, we were chatting together serenely. Every now and then, Carlos would give advise to Jill via radio. She was struggling, from what I could overhear.</p><p><br/>"It was kinda a shock to me that you knew Jill." Carlos chuckled. He was starting to talk to me like we're buddies. Honestly, I didn't mind. There was no way I could sleep like Charlotte, and being underground was dull.<br/>"It's a long story. Basically, Jill burst into the music shop that I work in. She came behind the counter to hide, saying someone was tailing her." I smiled at the confusing memory.</p><p><br/>"So you two met in Raccoon. " Carlos commented on my anecdote.<br/>"Yes. It was a weird day, somehow we became friends then. We would meet from time to time. I brought food and supplies to her place when she would call me saying someones watching her." I kept telling Carlos more about us. "She did explain being a cop undercover and shoved me the padge, so I believed her. Didn't know I would get a S.T.A.R.S member as a friend."</p><p><br/>"To me, it appears more like you were her maid." Carlos's comment made me almost choke on my own spit. "No, no, it wasn't like that. SHE isn't like that. Jill helped me a lot too, and always paid me back. She would assist me with homework and training. Jill is the reason I'm this skilled at martial arts. She is an astonishing friend and a caring person."</p><p>My warm worlds and happiness towards my friends was really admirable, according to Carlos.</p><p><br/>Carlos really liked Y/N and her persona. He feels like protecting her from the zombies is the best thing he does with his life (if it comes to that). Of course, he would never say it out loud. Not yet, at least.</p><p><br/>The grand moment came to an end when the door between the two carts was opened with urgency. Charlotte came in with my bag and the walkie-talkie in her hand. She was panic-stricken. Her steps lead to me, and she showed the walkie-talkie in my hand. Captain Grey and Carlos were surprised by Charlotte's bold actions.</p><p><br/>"T-Talk to him. Zevs in trouble", she stuttered. In turn, I quickly changed it on my side. My voice came out strong:" Zev, can you hear me?"<br/>The intercom just buzzed, and I could only make out some words. "Help... Researcher...Out of here." Those were the only audible sounds from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit. I need to go help Zev."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you think of this chapter? Is it long enough? Its almost 3000 worlds. I'm practising!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The hero you've dreamed of since you were young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit. I need to go help Zev." My voice sounded loud in the silent cart. Charlotte just stood there, and Carlos looked like he needed to say something.<br/>"Charrie, Did Zev say anything to you?" I asked her in a gentle voice yet nimble pace. I don't want to lose my dearest friend. For god's sake, he was the first person who helped me out when I first came to Raccoon.</p><p>"No, he just asked for you," she clarified. She gave me my backpack and reopened the door for Trooper. Mikhail watched us, although he didn't say anything. He was a side character in this story. But Carlos was staunchly against the idea. "Wait! You aren't seriously going out there alone, AGAIN? You can't just sacrifice your safety like that." He exclaimed. He was frustrated. To be fair and square, all of us were.</p><p>" I can't just leave him there to be eaten by zombies. Its time I repay him back for everything. Plus, I'm not alone. Trooper is coming with me." I defended my choice. "If that's what you are doing, I'm coming with." Carlos's voice sounded confident.</p><p>"No! You are needed here, able to assist Jill," I argued back. Hoisting the grey backpack over my shoulder. Carlos stood up, towering over me. "I'm still against the idea. What if Jill comes back and you miss the train? What are you going to do then?" Carlos was getting demanding. Maybe he realized how risky the situation really was.</p><p>I endeavoured to reason with him. "Carlos, that's just a possibility-" But he didn't want to understand my views. "Yes, Y/N. Likewise, there are endless possibilities of the ways you die out there. I don't want that to happen." His voice softened at the finish. His eyes found mine and stayed there for a while. Just searching, searching for any signs of you settling.</p><p>My last sentence was, "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Before I broke eye contact with him. "I won't die, I promise you. I can't miss out on the incoming Nokia phones," I joked. My joke flew to unhearing ears. No-one even smiled, and that caused me to feel doubtful. I never liked arguing.</p><p>Carlos exhaled. He didn't want to do this. Carlos didn't want you to leave him too, just when you agreed to stay. But now, he had no other choice.</p><p>He drew out a G18 handgun and handed it to me. "Take this. You'll need it. It has a full magazine and its lightweight. Do you know how to use it?" He asked me, lifting a brow.</p><p>I took the gun and felt it in my hands. "Somewhat..."<br/>I took a firm grip of the gun, my hands set high enough for recoil management. "Just take off the safety, aim, shoot and reload?" I questioned. Jill had taught me the basics, but I had never shot a real gun. Can I handle this?</p><p>Carlos walked behind me and snaked his hands around mine. I could feel his vest graze my back. He started to move my hands into a proper shooting posture. His voice resonated right next to my ear: " Here, keep your hands like this. It gives you better aim, and you'll be able to shoot much quicker." I could feel slight warmth radiating from him.</p><p>My cheeks flushed a little at the close proximity, but I still paid attention to what Carlos was saying. Promptly, the sweet moment was over. "Thank you," I said to Carlos. I avoided eye contact but said my goodbyes to everyone. "I'll be back soon!" I smiled at Charlotte and Carlos.</p><p>"Come on, boy. Let's go get your owner," I ordered Trooper. My steps were fast and firm as I headed topside. I had no time to waste.</p><p>Meanwhile, I was travelling to help Zev. And Jill was struggling to turn on the electricity because of insect issues. Carlos was having a peculiar and a short convo with his captain.</p><p>"That girl, Y/N. We should scout her. She would make a great soldier," Mikhail spoke. Carlos was once again kneeling by his Platoon leader, aiding him. Carlos looked up from the first aid kit. "You don't get to choose that, old geezer. She's got nothing to atone. She doesn't deserve this," He spoke. "Right, but you can't say she doesn't have potential," Mikhail explained. "Still, don't get yourself killed because of her. We have a mission here. Remember that."</p><p>"Of course, sir" Carlos anwered switfly.</p><p>My mind was operating on only one goal, get Zev to safety. I didn't want to disappoint him or anyone for that matter.<br/>I tried to contact Zev again. This time I could get through to him. "What's the situation? I'm heading over," my anxiety was rising. I kept running like my life depended on it, Carlos's gun in my hand. And a walkie-talkie in another.</p><p>"We're trapped in the janitors closet, in the lobby- my brothers with me. The first floor is full of zombie scientists," Zev corresponded. He was in a tight space. The door was blocked by a shelf, and Logan was holding it in place. Zombies were scratching the door, and many were piling up behind it. Zev looked around and responded once more:" We don't have much time." "Don't worry, I have a gun. Your hero is arriving shortly," I answered back. Exhaling another laboured breath, I kept going.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>At Umbrella, I stopped before the main doors. "Trooper. Stay here, sit and guard," I told the great white dog. My voice was full of authority, and my eyes were stern, signalling Trooper that this was serious. Next, I gyrated to the building.</p><p>The door was locked and barricaded from the inside. Not to mention the lobby was taken by zombies. The windows, however, were left unprotected and open for some odd reason. Lucky me.</p><p>I need a plan! If I break a window, that will alert the zombies. In the best-case scenario, they leave Zev and Logan alone. They'll come after me. I just need to aim headshots, easy... Not so easy...</p><p>I sprang to action by smashing a window with a tube. I found it laying around. The glass flew inside the building, and I kicked the small hole again. This made it big enough for me to shoot and see inside. Two zombies strode towards me. Just calm down and shoot.</p><p>My hands trembled as I pulled the trigger to the barrier. One, two, three...</p><p>*Pang*</p><p>The shot missed completely. The zombies kept advancing towards me. My mind was screaming, I can't do this! What if I miss all of the bullets? My breathing became uneven. Just calm down and shoot again! Keep going, no matter what.</p><p>I shot again, this time hitting the target. Mr Zombie didn't seem faced, and I rush fired a third bullet. Their head exploded like a blueberry that was stepped on. I shivered and breathed out. Gross.</p><p>Two more zombies came from behind the corner, three zombies in my sights. All of them were out with four bullets. I checked the magazine of the gun. I had used seven out of fifteen shots.</p><p>I kicked the glass again. Now, it was wide enough for me to get in. Jumping inside and looking around, I continued further into the lobby. Blood splattered on the walls, handprints on doors and furniture thrown in random places. Hah, it matched the whole city.</p><p>I peeked into the hallway where the janitors closet presumably was.<br/>Two zombies at the door. And probably a good amount of them approaching our location. Briskly I shot the remaining at the door. "It's me, Y/N!! Come out quickly. We need to go!" I yelled inside.</p><p>I waited a little and listened to the rustling inside. And like before, the door swung open, revealing Zev. He hugged me: " You have no idea how much I love you!" He said earnestly.</p><p>"Now, now let's get going," I said, lifting my hands up in a 'I surrender motion'. I observed Logan as he stepped out of the closet. Logan didn't seem as faced as Zev was. His demeanour was lackadaisical. Zev, in turn, was close behind when we started walking out. I was leading the group and trying to spot the remaining zombies.</p><p>I stopped before turning the corner to the lobby. Pressed against the wall as quiet as a mouse, I listened. Then I peeked out of the hall. That was one of the most influential mistakes I've made so far.</p><p>One of the zombies I had "killed" was not dead. It jumped at me from behind the corner.</p><p>I felt myself get pushed to the ground, and the gun in my hand slid towards Logan. The contents of my backpack pressed against my back and the cover I had on. Holding it back with my arms as the lifeless entity took a fat bite at my lower arm. Adrenalin rushed in as I looked at its lifeless peepers. "Th- Take the gun and shoot it!!" I yelled, my voice strained.</p><p>The corpse smelled absolutely horrible, like rotten flesh and puke. My strength was running out as I kept yelling at the brothers for help. The time froze when Logan finally picked up the gun and shot the zombie in cold blood. The body went limb on top of me, and I got up as fast as I could.</p><p>My arm was still intact because of the combat gear. Unfortunately, the fabric of my hoodie was torn and disgusting. "Ugh, that's it. I'm burning these clothes when we get out of here." I murmured, dusting my clothes and kicking the zombie in the head for revenge.</p><p>"Hand me back my gun," I started when I turned to the brothers. "No. You were bitten. I need to terminate you before you turn zombie," Logan said, unamused. He took steps towards me, the gun aimed at my head. His expression icy as the arctic.</p><p>I backed away, holding my hands in front of me. "Whoa, whoa! I wasn't bitten! Look, I have a cover on." My voice sounded panicky. I once again raised my sleeve. At that second, Zev stepped up to protect me: "Don't you fucking shoot her." The brothers had a silent argument with their eyes. The room felt cold and hot at the same time, like two forces clashing.</p><p>Unconvinced, I walked in between the pair and took the gun straight from Logan's hands. "We really need to get going," I started heading out. What I missed was a glare the tried to behead me. A lot had gone unstated at that moment, but we didn't have time.</p><p>We all climbed out of the window, and I handed my bat to Zev, knowing he will have use for it. We started speed walking towards the station. Once again, avoiding larger crowds of zombies.</p><p>"Y/N, thank you. For everything, you saved us and helped Trooper." Zev thanked me again. He was sincerely grateful and had expressed this like three times previously. "Zev, stop already. Its what friends are for." I giggled. "Then you are one hell of a friend," Zev stated.</p><p>As we advanced towards safety, I had used four bullets. Only one was remaining. Zev had bashed in a few heads, and Trooper was doing his job very adequately. Logan dragged himself with us. He did nothing to help.</p><p>We came in contact with Jill near 'Toy Uncle'. She was chased by some giant abnormality. When she spotted us, she started yelling: " Run away! It's after me, not you! Get back to the station!! " We took her advise.</p><p>We raced for everything our lives stood for, feet pounding to the ground. I was the slowest runner, being nearly deserted. Jill was not far behind me anymore. My head felt dizzy, and my legs were on fire. My ears only heeded the sound of my breath and feet hitting the asphalt.</p><p>When we came out of the detour alley, the abnormality jumped ahead of me. The ground shook as it landed, almost stepping on me. I fell on my behind, scraping my hands but managing to keep ahold of the gun. I crawled backwards and took a shot at it. The bullet did no harm what so ever.</p><p>I should've known my handiwork only made the monster more maddened.</p><p>I was horrified out of my mind as I watched it approach me. Zev was yelling at me from the front, and Trooper was barking. Jill was yelling at me, but I couldn't move or make out what they were saying. I couldn't even blink. A tentacle shot out of the hand of the monster and drove itself around my leg.</p><p>Squeezing hard, it slammed me to the side of a car behind itself. Discarded me like waste that was in its route. I could feel the pressure for a while before blacking out.</p><p>I woke up again, winded body aching. My back felt like it was on fire as I lay on the ground. Had it been a minute or two? I didn't know. But I understood I was not able to get up yet.</p><p>Nemesis paid no mind to Y/N. Its only target was Jill Valentine. It continued to swing at Jill while Zev ran to your side. He took ahold of you and brought you inside the building's entrance. A few seconds later, Jill dove in and kicked the door close.</p><p>" How is she?" Jill asked, concerned for my well being. I was sitting on the folding chair against the wall where Zev had set me. The rest of the group was circled around my form. All of us were collecting ourselves after the encounter. The adrenalin in my veins started to fade, and the pain hit me. " Alive," I managed to answer her.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure my left shoulder is dislocated, but other than that...I believe its just bruises and cuts." I continued to observe my condition. I winced not once or twice but trice as I got up to my feet. The pain I felt was like nothing I've felt before. Even with my long list of injuries I had collected while doing taekwondo.</p><p>The torso gear had saved my life by cushioning the blow on my back. Thanks to it could walk. "Let's go," I say, starting to gently walk back to the underground. What I didn't notice was water dripping from my backpack. The bottle had drank from had burst when I was slammed.</p><p>Carlos came to greet us halfway down. I felt the need to hide from him, so I did. I lingered at the back of our group. My promise to Carlos was to come back alive. And I did but barely, not to mention I had lost the gun he gave me. In other words, I felt horrible.</p><p>"I'm surprised you all came back at the same time. Nice job, Supercop. I'm impressed," He said to Jill. His eyes scanned the two unfamiliar faces. Both pairs of green eyes stared back at him. But that's not what he was looking for.</p><p>He spotted your hair at the back. He called for you, eager to see your face. What surprised him was your saddened expression as you walked in front of him, behaviour resembling a child about to get badly punished for something insignificant.</p><p>Your mouth opened: "I'm sorry-" Again, Carlos interrupted you. "What are you apologizing for? You did a great job, too," he reassured you. He watched your form relax. He noticed your rough state, the worn-out hoodie, the way you held your shoulder, the slight cut on your forehead. It hurt him to see. He lifted his gaze elsewhere.</p><p>"So, I'm guessing these two gentlemen here will be joining the survivors on the train." Carlos finally spoke to Zev and Logan. Who both nobbed their heads.</p><p>"We're back in business?" Jill asked Carlos.</p><p>"Yeah, mostly. But we need 30 to 40 minutes to finish the maintenance." Carlos answered her. Carlos lifted his hand a little and shook his head.</p><p>Unexpectedly the entryway to my right opened. Our heads snapped that way. Carlos lifted his gun, and Jill reached for hers. Luckily it was just two other mercenaries. They walked in curtly.</p><p>"Nicholai! How we doin'? Carlos approached them. I assumed they are in the same team and were quite close. This Nicholai guy answered Carlos and then proceeded to point fingers at Jill. "What is she doing here?" He started, not even sparing a glance at the other people being here.</p><p>Carlos stood up: "She's helping get the trains running again." What Nicholai said next got my blood boiling." Wrong time to start carrying dead weight, friend. She's unreliable, can't pull the trigger when it counts," He said. I was about to jump at him. Even Trooper snarled his teeth at Nicholai.</p><p>I walked forward, only for Zev to hold a hand to stop me. Zev whispered to my ear: " Don't. It's not worth it." In turn, Carlos spoke up again. "Hey, take it easy." There was a pause before Nicholai spoke anew: "She'll get you killed."</p><p>The glare I was sending this Nicholai guy would've murdered him if it was a person. The room felt so tense that if I sneezed, the sneeze would make it explode.</p><p>Nicholai left with the other mercenary, and Carlos turned to Jill. "Sorry 'bout that. Everyone's a little worked up." I scoffed, and Carlos turned to look at me. Unfortunately, before I could insult his dickhead of a friend, a heavy crash came from the entrance.</p><p>"Aw, come on. Not again," Carlos lifted his gun and started backing away.<br/>All of us hurried to the stairs that would lead us to the trains. Jill pressed the button that closes the roller door. Zev, Trooper and Logan followed Nicholas all the way down while I had trouble running. Carlos, Jill and I stayed near the door.</p><p>Just as the entry was about to close, Jill rolled under it. "It's me he's after. I can't risk more people getting hurt. I'll buy us some time," Jill announced, looking at the both of us. I could tell she felt guilty for what happened up there.</p><p>Carlos was quick to yell after her: "Hey, wait. Wait, Jill. No! Goddammit!" I did the same: "Jill, don't! You don't need to be the hero!". We both yelled for her, but she was already on her way.</p><p>The abnormality chased after her in a flash, completely ignoring us.<br/>"Fuckh," I shouted, banging my right hand against the roller door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We use to jump, wantng to be heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a filler of what's happening between our survivors as Jill is fighting off Nemesis. I made it because I wanted to write more about Carlos and m.c together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Jill vanished. We didn't know her situation or location. All we could hope was that she came back alive.</p><p>Angrily I rattled the door and turned to Carlos. "What the hell is that thing anyway?" I asked him, frustrated. Carlos ruffled his hair and looked at me. "I'm not absolutely sure, but what I do know that it's been after Jill for a while. It seems like a bioweapon made to hunt down s.t.a.r.s members," He answered me honestly. I shifted my eyes to the ground and lifted my right hand to hold my aching shoulder. Deep in thought, my mind swam with ideas and questions.</p><p>"Do you think it's made by Umbrella?" I spoke aloud. There was no hatred towards him in my sentence, just pure curiosity. At first, I didn't grasp what I had said. When I did, I spoke again: "It's not that I doubt YOU or anyone on your team- Ah, forget what I said." I looked away, feeling embarrassed. "No, no. You have a point. Previously, when I brought Jill here. She blamed Umbrella for all of this," Carlos contemplated. As I looked at him, his hand was on his chin, and he was leaning against the wall. " Is that so? Remember when I told you about us? How she was watched and followed around. I think she knows something corrupt about Umbrella. And now Umbrella wants to silence her and the s.t.a.r.s members, " I spoke low. I was placing a lot of dependence on Carlos. I'm just hoping it won't consume me in the end.</p><p>"There is a possibility. But now we need to get you and your buddies checked out. 'Cmon, before they start to suspect us," Carlos winked at me and put a hand around me, helping me walk down the stairs.</p><p>When we came down, Zev was standing next to Logan. Logan was conversing with the boorish Nicholai. Carlos straight-up walked behind them and told them to come to get checked out. They weren't fronting the idea. Both had few wounds to clean. Carlos directed us to the cart where the supplies were. "Hey Y/N, you should go first. You got slammed pretty hard," Zev spoke to me, motioning me to sit down. "Nah. I'm not dying, and I know it is going to be painful, so let me have a break," I answered him casually. We started pushing the turn to each other like little children who didn't want to go to the dentist.</p><p>"Aight, I'm going first. You two stop bickering," Logan came forward. He motioned to go along with his hand, so of course, we went to talk at the back.</p><p>" Your generous bro saved us time," I spoke to Zev, starting a conversation. We both sat down on the benches. "Yeah, he probably just wanted fast treatment." Zev sighted. "He never changes..." I laugh. " So what happened at Umbrella?" I was curious to know. " Contaminated water. Someone drank water, and it pretty much escalated from there. We only realized until it was too late." Zev portrayed. " I'm never forgetting thee saving us," He winked, smiling. " Oh, bless you, kind sir," I spoke in a cheeky voice.</p><p>I turned to take off my rucksack. It was wet, utterly soaked from the inside. "Oh, No," I shrieked. Zev watched my panicked form pull out the photobook. "It's ruined," I groaned. Zev came to my side. He started to flip the pages. Some of the pictures were soaked and some ok, considering what they went through. "Hey, not all of them are ruined. Some pictures are from us, so we can retake them!" He cheered. "Let's make it our goal. When we get out of here, let's retake them!" Zev's smile was contagious.</p><p>I felt myself smile with him, going through the pictures. We found a picture with all of us: Me, Charlotte, Zev, Trooper and Zev's mom on a picnic. It wasn't the best quality, but we were all happy in the picture. Sitting on a red and white check pattern blanket. It was summer, the sun was shining, and we were at Raccoon park. Happy memories. " Can I have this picture? It has mom in it," Zev asked. His smile had dropped. "Yes, please take it," I replied, giving him the picture. I didn't know if it was safe to ask this, but: " Where is your mom?" Zev looked away." She is resting now. She had been infected," He quietly answered, voice wavering. His eyes teared up, and I couldn't help myself. I half hugged him with my right arm. "She's up there. She's cheering us on," I whispered to his ear. It was my time to comfort him inturn for everything he did for me.</p><p>
  <em>Hearing his mom had died made me sad. Of course it did. It was such a shock that I couldn't cry. Ms Adams had been my mother figure for over two years now. I'm going to miss her so much.</em>
</p><p>I held Zev for some time, long enough for him to let it out. Then he was called by Carlos, and I was left by myself to clean up the photos. My mind was going on autopilot. Every now and then, I would swipe my sleeve over a picture to dry it faster. After some minutes Carlos called me. I was super nervous because of two things. One, we have to pop my shoulder in the right place. Two, I have to take off some of my clothes... In front of Carlos. Nope.<em> No, Thank you.</em></p><p>"C'mon lady lost their way. The faster we treat you, the quicker you'll have peace," Carlos stated. He was looking at me, which made me squirm more. " I know its uncomfortable, but I need to see the damage to help you." He sighed and patted the seat before him. I sat down and began taking off my hoodie by one arm. Carlos noticed my struggle and aided me. " Don't ask. I know I resemble the Michelin man," I joked. I was left with a black sports t-shirt and the taekwondo fighting gears. " If you ask me, that's pretty clever. You do taekwondo?" Carlos observed as he helped me take off the arm guards.</p><p>"Yeah, black belt. I still feel like I suck at it, though. Haha," I laughed by myself. Carlos glanced at my face before telling me to turn around. He untied the back of the torso guard. " You have to show me when you're recovered. Can you move your arms out of it?" Carlos referred to the guard. " I can't move my left arm without tremendous pain. It might be dislocated," I described to him. "Alright. I'm going to have to move it a little. Stay still beautiful," Carlos said apologetically before gently grabbing my arm. His hand was warm as it wrapped around my wrist. Next, he lifted my arm, his movements as tender as imaginable. I bit my lip, and tears began forming in my orbs. The guard was quickly discarded on the bench. Carlos lost his focus for a while because of your glossy eyes peering at him. He caressed your hair: "Y/N. You are doing great. The shoulder is dislocated, so I have to put it back in place." He rolled up your t-shirt sleeve, and it revealed a forming bruise around your shoulder.</p><p>"What the hell happened out there?" He asked in a kind of sullen expression. " I got caught between That monster and Jill. I know she felt responsible for it," I explained. An ugly feeling spread across me when thinking more.<em> I could have died</em>. Carlos rubbed his nose and knitted his eyebrows. Two emotions were battling it out inside him. Carlos absolutely hated Nemesis overall but also was concerned for you and Jill. His exterior still remained motionless. Even so, he decided to jab at you: "I told ya it is dangerous."</p><p>"No shit, Sherlock." My response made him chuckle. He brought his hand a little over his mouth while chuckling.<em> Adorable.</em> I watched him shuffle through his pockets, seemingly looking for something. " What are you doing?" I asked him. He took out a piece of clean white fabric from one of the many pockets on his vest. He gathered it to an even roll and gave it to me. " Bite on this instead of your lip," Carlos charged. "But first, I'm going to give you pain killers," He assured me.</p><p>I accepted two white pills, but the thing was, I didn't have any more water. " Do you have any water, Carlos? " I inquired. "Yeah and no. Only the bottle you gave me. There's some left," Carlos blinked. I sighted. My mind chewed. It was either struggle with the pills or an indirect kiss. We weren't exactly as close to share a water bottle. I'm not denying the idea, but... I blushed slightly, even thinking of such things. I shook my head: " Okey, it's nothing then!"</p><p>I tried swallowing the pills. One went down great. The other medicine got stuck in my throat, making me cough. I choked a little and asked for the water. "There's a pill stuck in my throat. Can I have the water?" Carlos, who was preparing something, turned to me. "Sure, beautiful." He smirked at me. Handed the bottle, nonetheless.</p><p><em> Fuck it</em>. I chucked a portion of the water down. The warm water eased my throat and coughing. I cleared my throat and tried not to think about it. The water bottle was placed aside me.</p><p>" Alright, let's get this over with. I need you to try to relax and keep breathing." Carlos instructed me, eyes nearly burning holes in mine. I put the cloth piece in my mouth, knowing this was going to burn and hurt. He took ahold of my hand for the second time and twisted it. I closed my eyes, jaw clenching. I felt my arm being pulled, and I tried to keep breathing steadily. <em>Inhale, exhale and inhale</em>. Carlos finally yanked my arm, and it popped back in place. I bit down hard, almost screamed from the sudden wave of trenchant pain. It felt like someone put a spoon between my shoulder bones, and it was on fire.</p><p>A twinkling passed, and I opened my eyes, taking the cloth that I've bit on out of my mouth. Carlos came in close and wiped my cheek with his thumb. I looked at him with a bewildered expression. " Just wiping a tear away," Carlos explained and lifted his hands off. <em>I think I forgot about the pain for a while.</em></p><p>" I still need to ice the shoulder and wrap it. The shirt has to go. I'm sorry," Carlos uttered. He glanced elsewhere, trying to be a gentleman, I opined. I turned my back at him and took the shirt off. Hopeful for me, I was left in a sports bra. "You ready?" Carlos quizzed. "Yeah."<em> Hell, no.</em></p><p>Carlos spun around. When I say he tried to not scan you, he really did. But the purple bruises on your back and skin, the gash on your back, a few old scars on your skin got his concentration. "Perv, just get this finished with. Quit staring." Your voice was firm and anxious. Gripping the shirt close to you with your right hand. Covering as much as probable. "Sorry, it's just that your back is almost completely purple. What really happened?" Carlos asked, voice fastidious. He started spraying your shoulder with healing cold spray.</p><p>"How do I say this? I was thrown into a car,,,?" I muttered, ready to get yelled at out of habit. "You could have died." That is all I heard from him. I hummed in response, tired. Rest of the time, we sat in pleasant silence as Carlos bound my shoulder to help it heal.</p><p>
  
</p><p> " There! I'm telling you to avoid moving the arm and seek medical help as soon as you get to safety. It might need surgery. I can't tell from the surface." Carlos spoke to me after. "Thank you, kind sir," I half-heartedly thanked him. "Don't thank me yet, Y/N. Some wounds need to be cleaned," Carlos revealed. I turned to look at him with his alcoholic swabs in hand. " Alright, alright," I rolled my eyes. "When did you become a medic?" I asked peacefully. " I'm not. I know the basics. We're trained in tactics and rescue." Again I got an honest answer from him. From what I can perceive, he hasn't lied to me once.</p><p>
  <em>He really has nothing to hide? Or does he trust me? </em>
</p><p>Roughly ten minutes passed, and I was all patched up. A few bigger plasters on my hands, back and a smaller one on my forehead. Not that they made me feel any better. "Hey, what do I do with this?" I asked Carlos holding the cloth in my hand. I was still seated, but I had my hoodie and shirt back on. Of course, with the help. "Keep it," Carlos clarified. He didn't even hassle to look at it.</p><p>I got up and went to my, now dried, bag. I placed the cloth in a mini pocket. Then I slowly walked back to Carlos. Nudging his shoulder, I spoke: " This is for you. Thank you, Carlos." I delivered him one of those granola bars I had with me. "It is probably all smashed, and you plausibly have something to eat with you. I just wanted to thank you," I rambled on and on. Carlos laughed for the millionth time: " You don't need to give me stuff to thank me. But a kiss would be fine." He wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p> <strong>(I'm just kidding XD) </strong></p><p>I slapped his harm: "Yeah, no." Then I turned away to hide my face. "I'm just joking," Carlos directed at me. He put the crumbled granola in his pocket, patting the pocket. I turned to him and said I'm going to talk with my friends. With that, we divided, and I headed to the civilian cart.</p><p>There I found Zev and Charlotte laughing together. It made me smile, knowing they are feeling better. "You two look good together," I greeted them with a joking smile. They both glanced at each other, blushed and started shouting at me. The civilian cart was livelier than when I first came here. We talked, and even some of the saved people joined us. I even learned more about the passengers as they spoke with Zev. <em>The power of friendship right there</em>.</p><p>Carlos came to tell me Jill had radioed him and we'd be departing soon. Jill was alive, heading back to the station.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Now we've grown and time has passed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos got a third radio message from Jill. It was frantic. The "bastard" she had shot to the Underworld had gotten up again. <em> Frankenstein just does not die. </em></p><p> </p><p>This message got Carlos running to assist her. I didn't have time to react before he had vanished up the stairs with a mine in hand. I didn't chase after him because I knew I'd be in the way. Like previously, when we came in contact with it as a group. On top of this, I was madly scared of Frankenstein. It almost squashed me that time. I could still feel its tentacle wrapped around my leg. I can't imagine what Jill endured.</p><p> </p><p>I was standing outside of the subway car, near the front stairs, when a faint blast echoed around the halls. The sound bounced off the walls like a bunny that was on coffee. It indicated that Carlos had blown the mine he held or something even more sweeping. I was anxious. Captain Grey, Glasses and I listened for a while. But then the two kept talking about a rescue mission as if I wasn't here. I didn't bother listening, though. Because it didn't concern me, and I didn't want to get in trouble. All I wanted was to sleep in a comfortable bed and have a proper meal.</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps pounded against the ground. Jill and then Carlos emerged atop the dusky stairs. Jill came down first, and I went for a hug. She lightly pushed me away: " I smell like shit. I wouldn't recommend touching." She spoke to me in genial matter. "I don't care," I shrugged my right shoulder. "No, I was literally in the sewers. Don't," Jill opposed. She crossed her arms, seemingly shivering at the thought. "Well, I'm glad you are alive!" I greeted her, regardless. </p><p>Jill held her ribs and genuinely looked like she was in pain. Carlos, who was also down by this time, looked fine. He didn't have many new scrapes on him. Neither were severely hurt by the explosion.</p><p> </p><p>Mikhail turned our way, congratulating Jill for making it back. Then he directed me, saying: "Get inside the subway is just about to leave." He motioned with his hand to the subway. I just nobbed, startled he even acknowledged me. Because he hadn't addressed me before. Or even talked to me, for that matter. "Carlos, Tyrell. You have your orders. You need to head back to the city and find Nathaniel Bard," Mikhail ordered. The pair did a short nod towards each other.</p><p>My eyes widened in realization. <em> This was the rescue mission they were discussing. </em>  I stopped in place and cranked myself towards Mikhail. "This isn't the last ride, right?" It was clear I was referring to Carlos's return. I even subconsciously glanced his way.  <em> Congratulations, Captain Obvious. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mikhail caught on and reassured me. "Do not worry. Once the civilians are safe, the train will be back. Get yourself to safety. " </p><p> </p><p>Carlos paced towards me: "It's alright, you go on ahead with Jill. You'll be safe." <em> It's all that matters right now. </em> He patted my patched shoulder and then reached for my hair ruffling it. Making me close my eyes and tense a little. My right hand flew up to meet his big warm hand on my head. I looked into his brown eyes, blushing. "I'm not gonna die on you. And leave you in a cruel, cold, Carlos-less world," Carlos said with a playful shimmer in his earthy eyes. He was acting like Romeo with his signature charm. "Okey, Big-E," I chuckled, dropping my right hand down to my side. "Hey, where did you get that?" Carlos asked. His face was warped in a funny, surprised look. "There's a movie poster behind you," I said, pointing my finger at it.</p><p> </p><p>Mikhail spoke up again: "Alright, time is running out." Carlos let his hand drop-down, as well. Finally letting go of your soft locks. </p><p> </p><p>I was quick to act and ruffle his fringe to repay the favour. His hair felt unkept yet fluffy on my palm. It was obviously a little dusty and dirty, but whose hair would be perfect in a zombie apocalypse? We made eye contact, and he smirked at me. I got flustered at the closeness of our faces and pried my hand off him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, see ya!" I piped before skipping inside the subway car.<em>  I seriously just did that. </em></p><p>Carlos was left standing alone, smiling like a buffoon. He touched his head, where your hand had been, before getting serious. <em> I am definitely getting back alive for her. </em></p><p> </p><p>Inside the car, Jill was sitting down in the middle, and Nicholai slouched near the door. Logan was standing near Nicholai, Trooper in between his legs. I exhaled, everyone was quiet, and I peeked in the civilian car through the window. In the lighted car Charlotte and Zev were fast asleep. Leaning against each other and supporting each other. Faces peaceful in the heart of chaos. A sad smile on my face, I turned away.</p><p> </p><p> Nicholai shot me a cold glare. "You have a problem?" I asked him, looking him dead in the eyes. "In fact, I do. I watched you go around playing hero. Honestly, it's laughable you believe you can protect everyone." Dick-olai irked. " I mean, look at you. You are flimsy as shit." He laughed. I clenched my jaw and exhaled. "Wanna test that out, pretty boy? Otherwise, you should keep your mouth shut." I huffed. My fists were balled. I was ready to rip this swine in pieces for what he had said to Jill and now me. I could already judge his shitty character.</p><p> </p><p>Jill stood up:" Y/N, calm down. He's not worth your time." She side glanced Nicholai, who was enjoying the show. " You know Miss Lyn, Jill here is correct. You should learn to take care of your own life. No one is worth the time. Your care for others will get used against you." Nicholai instructed me. I just walked past him and Logan, heading next to Jill to sit down. Mikhail entered the subway train, and it got moving. I looked out of the window at Carlos. He waved his hand at me, and I did so back. Then he ceased behind the structures as the train carried us onward to the shadowy passages.</p><p> </p><p>I watched out the window into the midnight coloured emptiness. My own face staring back from the reflective glass window. It was chilly in the underground train, even with the hoodie I had on. I hugged myself to keep warmer. At some time, I had started to hum to myself. Keeping myself sleepless and entertained. The song I was humming was 'People of Tao' or 'Little soldier boy', as my mom liked to call it. I still remembered the tune even after the years. She used to lull me to sleep singing it. I imagined it was around 2 am when Nicholai and Mikhail started to discuss. They walked around the moving car, talking about this Bard guy. Jill and I peered at each other, then at the speaking men. Just like Logan, who was already listening to the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Funny how brainless zombies can ambush a platoon like that. Funny how the gate was locked. Don't you think?" Mikhail mocked at Nicholai with his heavy accent. Nicholai just chuckled at the older man.<em>  OK, the donkey here works for more than one corporation. What have we gotten ourselves in on? </em></p><p> </p><p>The train darkened, the lights were cut off, and then it shook violently. I held on to the railing with my right hand as hard as I could. Trooper started to bark and back away with Logan. Screams and shouts were heard from the civilian cart. The door opened between the two spaces.</p><p> </p><p>Guess who had made a comeback? The Frankenstein.</p><p> </p><p>There it stood, illuminated my raging flames and ready to scream out again. But the fires also gave light to the dead bodies of civilians that were in the car. This time the deviant didn't spare anyone. I screamed for Zev and Charlotte but got nothing in turn. All I saw was unmoving people, no more breathing, no more pain, and no more screaming.<em>  Charlotte and Zev were alive just a few second ago. They can't be dead! </em></p><p> </p><p>I yelled at the creature: " Give them back to you, bastard!" Tear threatening to fall from my blurry eyes. I was not the only one having a violent reaction to it. "How is this fucker not dead yet!" Jill screamed, launching forward. </p><p> </p><p>Mikhail held her back, yelling at us to hurry to another car. "Come. This way!" He motioned to the next section. Doing his job as a great leader mids of sheer panic.</p><p>I went for the door, but Nicholai was standing on the other side with Logan and Trooper. He locked the door and looked me in the eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked him, furious at this point. "It's after Jill. Why don't you help your DEAR friend? Huh." He spoke unfaced by the matter at hand. I grit my teeth at him as he waved us goodbye before leaving. "God, damn it! Jill, what do we do?" I yelled, fire reflected in my eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The wind and gunshots rang in my ears, hair going everywhere because of the current. All I could do is watch as Mikhail was impaled. </p><p> </p><p>The world crumbled in my eyes. </p><p> </p><p>My world stopped breathing the moment Zev and Charlotte were gone. And we were about to vanish too, by the hands of a monster, a bioweapon made by humans. A bioweapon that was probably originally a human being, something so sick and made for a purpose. That purpose being killing the stars and causing destruction.</p><p> </p><p>At that exact moment, I came up with a name to describe the thing: <strong> Nemesis</strong>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hullo, Hullo! I'm aiming in updating two chapters this week, though this one is shorter.<br/>I feel like m.c and Carlos don't really have any character, please tell me how to make them better! Any suggestions are welcomed ;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You're growing up but I wanna rewing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Previously. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At that exact moment, I came up with a name to describe the Thing: </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Nemesis."</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nemesis had impaled Mikhail's abdomen and wrapped around his torso. Crimson blood spilt everywhere from the new wound. The old man was pulled forward before Jill could reach him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stood still, watching as Mikhail faced the ugly beast. His legs kicked the air, and he held on tightly. He pulled something like a trigger out of his pocket. I had no idea what would come next. With no hope left, Mikhail sacrificed himself in dreams of saving at least four lives for his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gritted his teeth in agony and desperation as he said these words:" GET OFF MY TRAIN, SHIT BIRD." He pushed the button, knowing full well the road ends here. Not that he would've lived much longer with the bite wound he had obtained. Years of working with Umbrella, and this is what he got in turn. Maybe it was karma for it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An explosion ensued, taking Mikhail and the civilians to their final destination for good. The last part of the train detached, engulfed in flames.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shielded my face with my arm, being thrown around by the hot blast. My ears rang, and it felt like I was on a wicked rollercoaster. Trying to stand was impossible. So in swift reasoning, I dove down on the dirty floor of the subway. </span>
  <span>Jill wasn't so lucky she hit herself in the wall, grunting in pain before passing out. I couldn't get to her as the train derailed to the other side of the tunnel. </span>
  <span>It came to a halt with racket. Crushed grey pillars of cement, bent painted metal, broken glass windows, and hot flaming fire was left of the once splendid subway train and road. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2:34 am, September 29. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos and Tyrel were doing fine on the other side of town. They were entering the grounds of Raccoon City Police Department, or R.P.D. for short. </span>
  <span>The duo of mercenaries were chatting amongst themselves as they entered the west gate. Suddenly Carlos's head filled with concern for your and Jills safety. He felt like something had happened from gut feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been a while. Subway's gotta be clear of the city by now," Carlos theoretically stated. Tyrel turned to him. " Along with the hot chick you were getting close with?" Tyrel winked at Carlos, taunting him for not paying attention to the task at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos was not amused by Tyrels remark. "Nah, don't think of her like that." He was staring a hole in Tyrel's head as he opened the rusty gate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos looked around before advancing onwards with Tyrel. They both stood at a graveyard of infected cops. A few of the lives wasted in this ill pandemonium. But for the two mercenaries, this was just an extra day of work, nothing they can't deal with. </span>
  <span>"Alright, keep your head screwed on, Romeo. This is the police station. Bard should be here," Tyrel instructed. The trees swung in a slight breeze, and a morning fog sat on the ground. Damaged lights illuminated the area enough to see possible threats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"U sure? 'Cause it looks like a cemetery to me," Carlos tossed a joke before focusing entirely on the mission. They snuck forward on the area, keeping a guard up high.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos was about to walk to an underground passage, but a shout alerted him. He lifted his assault rifle and signalled Tyrel to open the way. Tyrel ripped the firmly nailed boards off the entryway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jills friend Brad had finally turned zombie. The former s.t.a.r.s member managed to attack a cop before the mercenaries rushed to the scene. The sound of five gunshots spread around the yard as Carlos spared no time shooting Brad down. With that, both Carlos and Tyrel entered the R.P.D building looking for Dr. Bard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The grand building was pretty much deserted and, at the same time, overrun. The lights were still on inside, and Tyrell hacked in the main computer to scout out Bard. "If our intel is still worth a damn. Then Bard's in the s.t.a.r.s office." Tyrel spoke aloud. His voice echoed some in the tall lobby area. </span>
  <span>"Let's find him and take him into custody," Tyrel continued, drooped in front of the old model computer. Carlos was taken back. " Custody? I thought this was a rescue," Carlos quizzed, leaning back before looking at the small screen Tyrel showed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Remember, Bard had access to umbrellas nastiest secrets. He knows well try to keep him under our thumbs," Tyrel thought out. His logic made perfect sense in Carlos's mind. "So this 'search &amp; rescue ' mission is really more like a ' find and detain'... Right, good to know," Carlos figured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrel and Carlos both agreed to stay in contact, as the other stayed behind and another left to find this Doctor Bard. But before Carlos entered the opened shutters, he looked around the lobby. His feet led him around the impressive first floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Now here's a weird fuckin' door," Carlos "admired" the architecture. "Leave it, we're here for Bard," Tyrel yelled back at Carlos, annoyed his buddy didn't charge to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meantime I was sweeping around the wrecked subway train, trying to see in the dim space. I was on all fours, even with the shoulder injury. The train was on its side, so all common exits were blocked. On top of this, the space was filling with opaque smoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was overly frustrated, to the point where I started crying. Jill was unconscious, I couldn't see a route out, Zev and Charlotte were gone forever, and it felt like the world had collapsed on me.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. Maybe it was better if I burned alive in here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I crawled back to the knocked out Jill. I lifted her head in my lap and shifted her light-brown hair off her face. She looked so serene, resting. I had attempted to wake her up several times, but she was unresponding. I just hoped she didn't suffer too big of an head trauma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe I earned all of this. Nothing lasts forever," I whispered to myself, wiping my face with the back of my hand. My cheeks were wet from salty tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I just found a tiny crawl space or a cracked window on this side of the train, we would escape smoothly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y/N, you don't deserve any of this. If anything, it's me who deserves karma," Jill spoke softly, lifting her hand to my wet face. Jills thumb swept across my face, and I let her. There was no use hiding my crying from her. She had seen me cry before, not that I really cried often.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her waking up made me feel a soft wave of relief washing over. I looked at her in the eyes. Jill's eyes held such sincerity that it scared me. </span>
  <span>" Don't say that, Jill. How are you feeling?" I asked gently. </span>
  <span>Jill shifted her legs, then her both hands, and ultimately got up from my lap. " I have a splitting headache, and I'm groggy. Apart from that, I'm ok. What about you? You did not hit yourself or anything?" Jill mumbled, holding her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, I'm good," I spoke in response. "But we need to get out of here. The train is burning from the back." Huffing, I rose to my own two feet. My head was swinging, and smoke infiltrated my lungs. Jill walked and looked around, just as I did earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She squatted down and started to pry a piece of metal away from a window. " If we can kick this window open, we get out," She waved at me. I hurried to her side, smiling as something went right for a change. "Spot on, Jill!" I commented on her discovery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We both kicked in the windowpane at the same time. It crackled, and a spiderweb looking fracture spread around it. We kicked a second time, and the window gave way. Jill was the first to crawl out, me being close second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jill took a breather, leaning against the twisted frame of the subway train. "Are we the only ones who made it?" Jill asked me. I didn't have an answer to her question, so I shook my head. " I don't know anymore," I frowned. Knowing we were the only survivors made me want to rewind time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jill noticed my silence. She gave me a sympathetic smile, understanding the pain of losing loved friends. "Let's get out of here," She nudged her head towards an emergency door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door was opened, and we both entered what I assume a management room. Jill tried contacting Carlos as I scouted the area with Jill's knife in hand. There were no threats yet, but I could detect stepping further down the poorly lit stone hall. </span>
  <span>I traced my way back over to Jill. "There are zombies further down there," I explained the situation to her. " Noted. I want you to take this, contact Carlos when you get a signal," Jill supplied me with her radio transmitter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Why? It's yours?" I asked Jill, looking at the radio in my right hand. I was nervous to talk to Carlos. Thinking of him made me feel giddy and happy simultaneously. " Because of that. You like him, and I'm sure he'd love to hear your voice," She pointed to my face and winked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh- What? No," I looked the other way but still kept the radio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Behind you!" Jill shouted. A zombie had snuck upon us as we talked. The undead corpse tried to reach for me. I dropped to my knees, and Jill shot it ere it did any harm to us.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look lively, Y/N. We gotta go," Jill held out her hand for me and started dragging me through the dim corridor. We dodged three zombies, and Jill shot one in the head. And before you can say 'Nicholai is a prick', we managed to get outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cool early morning air was soothing after being trapped in a flaming hot train. I was covered in a coat of sweat. I felt yucky and dirty. Unfortunately, we didn't have time for a bath, for Nemesis was still alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reason Jill and I know? It screamed, seemingly in anguish. It sounded like a scary movie effect, blood-curdling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The fuckers still alive after a load of C-4? We can't stay here," Jill pushed onward. Our feet hit the cobblestone path at a fast pace as we headed to the Saint Michaels Clocktower. I could see my breath in the autumn air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This part of town was free from the zombie's hostility as it seemed like none were nearby. Sure there were barricades and belongings around, but the streets remained shined. The lamp posts gave a warm glow to the atmosphere of this place. It gave me peace. </span>
  <span>We walked up the bridge, and my time to call Carlos had come. The bridge gave a good visual of our surroundings, and I had the chance of contacting him. I was fumbling around with the radio when a burst of fire came out of the subway hatch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nemesis stumbled out in red flames. Jill and I followed Nemesis's movements with interest for its next move. The creature left footprints as it fell into the dark and cold river below us. Nothing seemed to kill that thing, but it can't swim? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Laughable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bitch can't even swim. Keep on walking, Y/N," Jill travelled on the darkish metal bridge. She led the way at a firm pace, eager to get to safety. "I'm going to call Carlos!" I yelped to her so she would slow down a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I ran to her side and opened the small intercom. The light turned bright green, indicating it is connected to Carlos. I swallowed before delivering inside it: " Carlos? Are you there?" I licked my dry lips, waiting for him to respond. </span>
  <span>"Yeah. What's up, Y/N?" I heard Carlos answer from the other side. Breathing out, I began explaining the cruel situation. " The subway derailed. Jill's with me, but it seems we're the only ones who made it," I confessed to him with a heavy heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hated making others worry, but we had no other alternative. "Derailed? Are you hurt?" Carlos asked, extremely worried. He felt like should've done something. His gut was right once again-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm not. Jill is ok for now, but everyone is gone. Mikhail. Everybody," I sighed, eyes sinking to the floor of the bridge. If the situation was better, I would've laughed at Carlos's oncoming answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit..." Carlos swore. Jill came to my side and took ahold of my hand, lifting it so she can talk to the intercom. " Your buddy Nicholas left us to die," Jill declared. I added to it: "Yeah. He's double-crossing Umbrella too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait! What?" Carlos sounded absolutely flabbergasted. We didn't focus on him anymore, though. Something moved in the water, and it was heading our way fast. It left a white stream in the water. </span>
  <span>"What the heck?" I shrieked before beginning to shift towards the Clocktower. Nemesis jumped out of the water at full speed. Sparkles and metal flew as it aimed at Jill. I was sprinting, and Jill spun to avoid its strike.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yelled at Carlos: "Its back. Nemesis!" I turned to look back swiftly. Nemesis had doubled in quantity, and it had evolved.</span>
  <em>
    <span> If that's what you can say. Either way, it looks much more terrifying now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Running had become a mandatory way of surviving for us. I fricking sucked at it and tripped on the bridge. " Y/N. Come in! What's happening?" I couldn't answer Carlos as I scrambled to my feet. Jill bought us some time by pushing metal panels on top of Nemesis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who thought those same metal panels should've been on the floor of the bridge? Right, No-one. I almost fell into the hole on the bridge floor. I succeeded in jumping over it at the last second. </span>
  <span>I reached the inception of the stairs and turned to glance behind me. Jill wasn't far away from me as she dodged an attack. Nemesis leapt at her landing a few centimetres from me. I forgot how to breathe as it was so close to hitting me again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inhaling, I miss-stepped and fell backwards down the endless metal stairs. I rolled over my back a few times, grounding below the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My head was spinning, eyes unable to focus, the whole world whirling. All I heard was Nemesis screeching. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jill was battling it out on her own. I needed to get to her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I grunted, elevating to sit up. "Fucking hell," I cursed, gathering my belongings from the ground. I lent on a yellow school bus as I tried getting in the circle Jill was in. "Jill! Are you ok?" I called to the other side. </span>
  <span>Jill didn't seem to hear me, for I didn't receive an answer. I walked circuitously and got a visual of her shooting Nemesis in the head. I squeezed between cars and ran to the sculptured statue hiding behind it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nemesis roared again before defying gravity and running on the walls. Jill ran to my side, keeping a visual on the beast. "It's acting like an animal," I yelled to no-one in particular. " Watch out! It's climbing into the Clocktower!" Jill alerted me, pushing me to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pieces of debris fell from the tower as Nemesis laid its weight on it. It roared and rained down like a clown diver. We scarped by, just in time to dodge.</span>
  <em>
    <span> That was more flips that I could count 10/10.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, let's do this!" Jil started blasting the creature with more explosives. Grenades, to be precise. "Suck it!" Jill yelled once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stood behind Jill to be safe. Nemesis roared one last time before falling. I could smell it's stinky, sever breath, even from this distance. " And how many times have you killed that thing?" I asked Jill, feeling proud of her for sending the demon back to hell. </span>
  <span>" I've lost count at this point. The fucker doesn't die," Jill rested. " Come on, Jill. Just a little more, we can get out of here!" I ran ahead of Jill, hopping over Nemesis's hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>4:40 am, September 29.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos had just reached Doctor Bard via video call. He was standing in the s.t.a.r.s office, the very same office Jill had been apart of before the outbreak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of there. Just tell me where you are," Carlos tried calming down the foaming Doctor. "I'm trapped in a god damn hospital. Surrounded by every type of abomination... Look, just send in s.t.a.r.s! They're gonna know what to do," Bard yelled at his helper through the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos had to tell him the situation, but that only made Bard foam more. Yelling something about Umbrella murdering the researchers. Tyrel entered the office, hardly hearing half of the conversation between Big-E and the crazy researcher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Am am the only one who knows how to make the vaccine to stop the zombies! So you can either sit there with your dick in your hand or send someone capable of getting me the hell out of here!" Bard raged before ending the video call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" I already like him," Tyrel joked. Even he was irked how Bard spoke to the people coming to "rescue" him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure. You heard, we can't turn Bard over to the company." Carlos picked up his assault rifle, holding it with both hands. " That's not our call to make. That's Mikhail's call," Tyrel explained, not knowing the reality on the other side of town.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrel started tracing back the call, trying to find out Bard's location. Carlos looked around the office. He found a picture of the s.t.a.r.s squad and a few more bullets to carry. </span>
  <span>Not long after, he received your call. "Carlos? You there?" Your voice sounded in his earpiece. Carlos lifted his hand to listen better for what you had to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was pleasantly surprised to hear your smooth voice coming from the other side. "Yeah. What's up, Y/N?" Carlos answered. Hearing a sight from the other side before you continued:" The subway derailed. Jill's with me, but it seems we're the only ones who made it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos felt his anxiety rise, no more like jump higher. "Derailed? Are you hurt?" Carlos's voice came out a little too strong. Tyrel turned to look at his teammate, asking who he was talking to. Carlos just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos's eyes searced the floor while listening to your answer. He shifted in his legs, feeling fidgety. "Shit..." That was all Carlos could come up with. He was wordless at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Jill telling him about Nicholai's betrayal hit Carlos in the head. He worked with a snake all this time. For all he knows, Nicholai could've killed his own platoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your line went speechless for a while before you yelled inside Carlos's ear. He tried to understand what was going on. Your side of the line was still open, but he heard noise and roaring." Y/N. Come in! What's happening?" Carlos called to you, but the line went quiet once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrel watched as Carlos started to leave. "T. I gotta go," Was Carlos's explanation. He didn't ask for permission, more of letting Tyrel know he was going. " Do what you gotta do. I'll take care of Bard," Tyrel exclaimed, ere Carlos disappeared out the door. </span>
  <span>Carlos began a long trip from the other side of town to you and Jill. He didn't care about having to walk. Carlos needed to know you guys were alive. Not that he doubted your toughness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it felt like I wrote for hours and wrote millions of words. But it's just 3300 words TT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I wanna go back so I close my eyes and scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I skipped past Nemesis to get to the dark gate. Wanting nothing to do with the dead creature, I waved for Jill to hurry. She took her time to make sure Nemesis was lifeless. Attentively, she stepped over its claw, giving it one last glance before sighting and passing a smile at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My lips formed to a delicate smile matching Jill. Holding my working hand behind my back, I started to turn around. I peered at everything, eyes reflecting the world around me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One split of a second, I saw it move. My eyes widened, and I reached for Jill. Jills legs were roughly swept from under her. She fell on the hard ground, possibly scraping her elbows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ugly monster growled, mouth wide open as if it could eat Jill whole. It gripped on to her leg as I stirred myself to move. Jill was getting dragged farther from me by the second. "Jill, shoot the gate! The gate!" I yelled at her, in intent to help out somehow. In haste, she took my advice and shot the metal chain keeping the gate up. Many kilos worth of ore fell on Nemesis's hand, cutting it clean off. Nemesis screamed in pain, body fluids squirting from the missing arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I watched as Jill rose off the grip, ready to run away with me. "Jill-" My sentence was cut short as Nemesis attacked Jill one more time. Jill cried in pain as she got stabbed in the arm. A slender bone struck out from her arm.</p>
<p>With that, Nemesis completed its role and infected Jill. The monster collapsed, ending the scene in front of me. Sadly, Nemesis wasn't the only one falling to the pavement. Jill started to lose consciousness again, but this time I was determined to get to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I ran to her, taking ahold of her falling body. I laid her on the ground on her right side to help her not choke. Jill's body shook as she reacted to the virus spreading inside her system. Her mouth foamed, eyes rolling back. "Jill, can you hear me! Hang in there!" I held her shoulder, yelling as if she would respond. I was on my knees, and I was pretty sure my face had drained from all colour. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaken in my boots, I tried contacting Carlos. <em> He'd know what to do! I can't deal with this by myself! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Carlos! Come in! You still there?" Carlos didn't answer. I wasn't sure if the radio was still working. It had fallen down the stairs with me, so of course it had broken. "Oh, come on. You had to go and break on me! God damn it!" I almost flung the device into a wall but managed to contain myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned to Jill again. She was breathing heavily and twitched from time to time. "What can I do? I can't carry you in my condition," I spoke with myself, trying to come up with a plan that we don't die. Everything went quiet after that. The windswept by and left a sharp, grim feeling on my chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I heard heavy footsteps, and a shadow spread over us two. I pulled Jill's gun from her holster, pointing it at the intruder. The background light blinded me, but I recognized the person standing on that side of the gate.</p>
<p> "We meet again, Miss Lyn. You two have done me a great favour," Nicholai spoke, smiling like a maniac. "You scumbag! How do I help her?" I barked at Nicholai, rising from the ground by Jill. " Fucking answer me!" I shouted again, gripping the gun with both of my hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicholai just laughed in my face: " As if I'd know. Besides, if I were you, I wouldn't point that gun around." Nicholai tapped the gun at his hip, warning me. "After all, I have a deal you can't say "no" to. One of your friends survived the crash. I have him with me," Nicholai cooeed, taunting me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I huffed and chuckled.<em>  Perhaps I am going crazy. </em> "Logan? He's dead to me. We're not even acquaintances," I smirked at the weak attempt to blackmail. Nicholai spoke up: " Don't get so cocky. I'm talking about that pink-haired fizzle." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My brain short-circuited. <em> No way. I saw Zev die in the subway. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh, he is very much alive. He even wanted to see you. You should have seen the look on his face as I told him you were dead." Nicholai brought a hand to his face as he grinned again. His sick laughter bouncing off the walls of the gate. I felt myself shrink. "Listen, just get me a clean sample of Valentine's blood so we can exchange. One life for some blood, not a bad deal. Don't cha think?" Nicholai offered me. No more like pressured me. " I'll give you 24 hours. If you don't deliver it to me, by then... The first one to die is that umbrella worker Logan," Nicholai looked around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> If this plan worked, Nicholai would get thousands from a simple sample of blood. He didn't care what his employer did with the data. He just cared about getting rich. Not to mention he was killing two bugs with a single slap." Don't try anything and don't tell anyone. I have eyes everywhere. I'll be waiting for the sample. We'll see again," Nicholai waved and strolled away from the view.</p>
<p> My hands trembled as I let them hang beside my sides. The cold gun weighed my right hand, and the handle felt gruff against my palm. <em>We all know Nicholai can't be trusted with anything. Most of what he said might be asspull as well. </em>  But I couldn't help but to hang on the thread of hope that Zev is alive. <em>  This sure is a pickle to be in.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I kneeled beside Jill, setting the gun on the ground. Jill's forehead was burning hot as I tried her temperature. She was breathing heavily, but it was steady. She needs medical care, and right now, I had zero equipment. My damaged shoulder prevents me from carrying her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I could stop the bleeding with the cloth Carlos gave me! </em> I took off my grey backpack, shuffling the pockets to find the fabric. The soft material hit my fingers, and I pulled it out.</p>
<p>I knotted it around Jill's bleeding arm, tightening it to stop the flow. "There. It's not much, but something." I sighted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With great trouble, I dragged Jill closer to the wall. Laying her farter away from Nemesis. I stripped off my hoodie and covered Jill with the extra layer. Using my photo album as a pillow for her. My stomach growled heavily as I hurried around, making Jill more comfortable. My backpack was pretty much empty as I had munched the last granola in the subway car. " Sorry, Jill. I gotta borrow your gun a few more," I spoke to her as I set myself ready to scavenge for food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I made sure Jill was safe before I left. I put a wooden panel to cover her. She was in an alternative "tent". It covered her enough to hide her from foe. There weren't many zombies around, as I mentioned earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I am not complaining, though. Easier for me to find recourses. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> . </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> . </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> . </em>
</p>
<p>About 12 hours later, the night time had switched to day time. I was sitting beside Jill's sleeping form, resting my head on my knees like a fetus. Nothing had changed. It was still dark, no sun to be seen or birds heard by my ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I found some bandages, soda cans, bread, and other necessities in a convenience store just left from where we were. My backpack was half-filled with non-expired food. Jill hadn't moved, and I still couldn't reach Carlos. I was cold, sore, tired and mentally exhausted. I began to lose hope. The painkiller I had received lost its effect hours ago. My shoulder was throbbing.<em>  I want to rip it off. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly footsteps neared our location. They were heavy, like someone who was just as exhausted as I was. I almost jumped to my feet, hearing the person jogging in the distance. I lifted the gun for precaution. <em> You never know if it's a friend or an enemy. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y/N!" Carlos came to view, shouting a little. He halted when he saw me wave at him. Then he continued running towards me. "Hey! I'm glad to see you!" I greeted him as he got close.</p>
<p>Carlos took me by surprise as he wrapped his thick arms around me, pulling me inside his embrace. He was like a strong bear, soothing and safe. At this point, I figured he was a very touchy person by nature. But I was comfortable with him hugging me, so I didn't push him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos had a faint smell of washed cotton and wood on him, but it was subtle. He smelled like sweat too... Obviously having a layer of it on his perfect skin. He was warm, and I didn't feel cold anymore. It was like he gave me the energy to go on. <em> I needed a hug. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shyly, I wrapped my arm around him too. Leaning in the reunion hug. " I feared the worst," Carlos whispered by my ear before letting go of me. I hummed in response. We pulled apart, and I pointed my finger at Jill's form. "Jill's been infected. I couldn't contact you or carry her, so I just-" I dropped my sentence because I couldn't explain it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos's eyes followed, and he spoke up: " Hey, we can save her. There's a person who knows how to make the antidote. We just have to get moving." Carlos put a hand to my right shoulder. " Are you ok?" he looked within my eyes, expecting an honest reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Yeah, just tired. That's all. I'll pick up my stuff. If you carry Jill," I told my plan to Carlos. "Alright, I'll contact Tyrel. Then we can start heading to the hospital," Carlos explained, kneeling beside Jill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Carlos spoke with Tyrel, I pulled my hoodie on and flung the backpack over my shoulder. I checked my ammo and nodded to Carlos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos picked up Jill with ease and lifted her to his back. He noticed the cloth around her arm. The one that the man himself had given to you. He huffed and signalled for us to start going. "Hang in there, supercop. We got ya," Carlos spoke, jogging by my side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>29. September, 9:18 pm spencer memorial hospital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We arrived at the hospital after one hell of a journey. Carlos had led the way, but I had to be the cover fire. There were very few zombies. The problem was them jumping from the darkness at random points.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I opened the door leading into the lounge of the hospital. All lights were on inside, but it was abandoned. Gun in hand, I skimmed the area and guided the way to a room with a bed. Carlos laid Jill on the hospital bed. Jill still had a fever and breathed profoundly. I watched on the side as Carlos talked to Jill. He guarded her so closely that I turned away. I felt bitter and ashamed for feeling that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> For god's sake, Jill is in critical condition. It is only reasonable for Carlos to worry. Why am I being so pathetic? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos's voice made me aware of where I was. "- Lady 'lost their way'? You there?" Carlos had come to my side. Turned my head to his way, and he observed me very closely. "Hmm?" I sounded in acknowledgement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smirked at me. " I'm going to find Jill the vaccine. You stay here? " Carlos suggested. He looked really determined to do this. " Alright. Don't die out there," I tried sounding as energetic as I could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos gave a thumbs up before speaking to me. "Y/N, you are special to me. No need to feel envious," Carlos expressed those words with ease. But in turn, the moment was vulnerable. Like pages being turned on a book. I could almost hear the shuffling of the paper sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos's brown eyes turned golden as the hospital light hit them. A small amount of his dark locks fell over his eyes, but they continued to peer at me. Holding nothing but honesty. Carlos didn't want to treat you like the other people he had flirted with or dated with. This was different. He can't screw this up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My heart hammered in my chest, rushing blood to my cheeks, staining them pink. Hid my face by turning it the other way, breaking eye contact. Nonetheless, Carlos took it as a sign, a positive one at that. "I'll be going. We have no time to waste," Carlos informed me ere leaving the double doors. I was left standing in the middle of the room, with Jill placed on the bed near me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I gripped my hoodie, feeling something I've never felt before. Or at least felt so strongly. The kindness and respect I felt for that man was something different from what I thought it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This whole chapter feels shitty. In fact, the whole book feels poorly written. I will probably re-write it once I feel like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. But nothing changes, reality is the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jill was left in my care as Carlos had departed earlier. Everything quieted down when he left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hospital room felt tight and depressing. It smelled like death in here. No light seeped from the outside, the only source of it being the wall lamp over Jill. The room I had chosen was conveniently a treatment room of one kind. Ultimately, there had to be medical equipment. </span>
  <span>I looked around the room for anything useful. I opened cabinets and searched through dusty shells. My legs hurt from walking, and it was the second day of getting no sleep. A lot transpired in the last 24 hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shelves were practically void, most of the first aid kits used or taken. Adequately, the things I needed stood on the shelves. I noticed a single-use ice pack. Who knew such a small thing would make me happy. "This could cool Jill down!" I pondered out loud joyfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I proceeded to bend it for it to become frozen, but it turned way too icy. The pack was so cold it will give Jill a brain freeze. In fact, I had to drop in on a table because of my poor hands. It stung, holding on to it. </span>
  <span>My eyes wandered the room. A white lab coat caught my attention, and I took it. Wrapping it around the ice pack helped with the problem. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not so fiesty now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the ice pack was on Jill's forehead, hopefully relieving some heat. As for me, I found healing spray for the red and blue tender bruises. I began treating myself, cleaning wounds and such. At least the ones I could reach or see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting here, in these reserved quarters, left my mind wondering. It was like acting on autopilot or walking in a tunnel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How is Carlos doing? It's been a while since I've heard from him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Suddenly, my brain decided to remember what happened before he left. The way he looked at me, those golden-brown eyes pouring in mine. I remember it awfully clearly how I turned away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm so dumb! Why did I look elsewhere? Was it even a confession or something to stop my pettiness?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Ugh!" I half yelled at myself. My right hand flew to my H/c coloured hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are feelings so hard to have?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I grit my teeth before letting go of the topic.</span>
  <em>
    <span> We have more significant problems to deal with.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Speaking of problems..." I uttered quietly. I licked my dry lips, thinking of Nicholai and his "deal". I glanced at the clock hanging on the dull wall. If it was right, 17 hours have passed since I last saw Nicholai. That meant I had 7 hours to save Logan and Zev.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just get some blood and deliver it to Nicholai. Hopefully, he hasn't killed them off yet...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The treatment room I am in must possess blood sampling tubes too. All this time, I was thinking of ways to cheat certain death.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I don't believe that bullshit about him having eyes everywhere.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Or maybe he has an accomplice? Then it clicked. </span>
  <span>I'm going to use my own blood for the deal!</span>
  <em>
    <span> I know, I know. It's dumb, but Dick-olai plays dirty too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Plus, </span>
  <em>
    <span>HE </span>
  </em>
  <span>can't get his stupid data from the blood that isn't infected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I lifted my tired body up again. Going a second-round throughout the room for the supplies. My feet hurt from all of this running and standing. Almost an hour later, I unearthed the treasure. I discovered the pieces of equipment in the rearmost cabinet I went through... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yay!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I got a syringe and a tube ready, cleaning them with some type of disinfectant. Filling the container with my blood right after, closing it with a click. All of it could now be found in my grey backpacks safety pocket. I hid my backpack behind Jill's bed for refuge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There is no way Nicholai could know whose blood it is by eyesight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting down a second time to rest my legs. I watched Jill on the other side of the room. Her condition wasn't getting better, and from what I could see, she was feeling distressed. I breathed out, rolling my neck to help with the tension I held.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing helped the anxiety in my gut. I had to go find Carlos and talk to this Dr Bard. It was like the universe itself needed me there, on the scene. </span>
  <span>So I took Jill's gun (again) and headed to where Carlos went to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sneaking into a dark reception through two double doors. The room smelled awful. Four greenish-blue corpses decorated the floor with a thick coat of blood around each one. "This must be Carlos's work," I whispered as if someone was listening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I watched my step, afraid that one of them would get up. I trust that Carlos killed them, but you never know. I headed to the door, resting my palm against the cold surface. I pushed it open slowly, the door squeaked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was met with a messy hallway. My eyes were scanning everything for danger. There was a view of an inside yard, a dim hall with hospital beds and benches gathered on different points. Noticeable light emitting from the moon, vending machines and escape signs didn't exactly help my case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This place made my fight or flight instinct activate. The atmosphere was absolutely petrifying inside the halls.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I can't imagine what Carlos went through further down the corridors.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The entire time I felt like someone was aware of my presence here. The halls weren't quiet, but even so, I turned right. </span>
  <span>My breathing was low as I kept walking. My hands held the gun in a death grip. My palms were getting clammy. I started to jog forward on the unilluminated corridor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a black body bag on a bed. It smelled disgusting and looked a little too big for one body. I involuntarily shivered and turned another corner. There were missing reports on the walls and a sign for vaccine research up ahead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carlos must be in there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An exit sign lit above the door made it seem menacing. I sighed, sensing the hot air leave my body and cold air replacing it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is it. I am really going into another bloody death room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pushed the door open, pointing the gun inside. The welcoming notice voice left me shaking like a leaf. " Welcome to the office of Dr Nathaniel Bard. Please state your business clearly in the intercom." A robotic voice boomed within the reception area. </span>
  <span>"Holy cow! I almost had a heart attack," I replied out loud. Raising my hand to my beating heart. From where I was standing, the room was not a blood bath. Actually, there was no blood anywhere. It was strange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stood behind the counter, reading through the documents. No one of them were significant to me. But the office entry was locked shut. Plus, I pledged to myself not to go farther inside the facility. And possibly get even more traumatized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heavy gunfire interrupted my reading. It came from the hall to my left, the entrance with blood on the doors. I was sure it was Carlos coming back. Hearing a muffled angry " I don't got time for this!" from the other side confirmed my suspicions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God, that man has a fine voice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I took my gun from the table and peeked my head around the corner. The doors were kicked open as Carlos entered the room. He walked the hall at a brisk pace, gun barrel smoking. He was really focused. I debated what to do. I didn't want to get shot for jumping around the corner. </span>
  <span>So I stayed against the wall, casually leaning on it. The wall felt painful against my back, especially with the wound hitting it. Carlos walked straight to the door, ostensibly knowing how to unlock it. He didn't notice me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you doing...?" I greeted him from the shadows against the wall. Carlos was obviously startled. He pointed his heavy assault rifle at my head, finger ready to pull the trigger. " Don't shoot!" I peeped at him, arm lifted high towards the starry skies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y/N! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Why are you here? " Carlos babbled on. He set the gun down and dug into his pocket. " I had a gut feeling," I explained the situation to him. I strutted to his side, ready to go inside the lab.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos's thumb pushed a play button. His fist held a blackish tape recorder. Carlos played it towards the voice tag to open the doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An ambiguous conversation between a nurse and a doctor repeated. " All I wanted to know was what the documents were in your office in the first place-" The nurse was interrupted by Bard: " Who do you think you are talking to? I'm god damn Nathaniel Bard!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos and I listened within sniffing distance. Me hearing the convo without any context. Both Carlos and I had an "aight" face on as we glanced at each other. Carlos's eyes met the floor for the rest of the debate. "I'm the best biologist you'll ever meet, you bedpan-changing waste of a nursing degree!" I didn't listen further, knowing this prick was our saviour. </span>
  <span>" Carlos, Did Bard talk to you guys like that too?" I asked him with interest. Carlos lifted his unfocused gaze from the floor. "Yup. Once a jerk, always a jerk," Carlos quipped. He didn't take Bard's words to heart. It all went into an ear and out the second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The office door finally opened as the tape run to its end. Carlos was the first to step inside the office space. Carlos called for Bard, assault rifle lifted and with light feet. The whole place was trashed, desks filthy and different medical equipment sprinkled around. </span>
  <span>I walked in close behind Carlos, who laid eyes on a different subject than I did. Carlos was the first one to see Bard sitting lifeless in his chair. He had turned the chair around. Face to face with a dead egoistic doctor. " If I were you. I wouldn't look here, Y/N." Carlos tried protecting my orbs, but it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god," I murmured as I saw the third-eye shot for Bard</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Not that he didn't deserve it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The scene was not easy on the curious eyes. There were blood and pieces of brain splattered on the work desk. Someone shot Dr Bard from behind, and I had a feeling it was Nicholai. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos was quick to contact Tyrell regarding the situation. "Tyrel. Bard's dead. He's been shot!" Carlos's deep voice called. His eyes laid on the body and then me, gesturing for me to study the area. </span>
  <span>I walked past him, laying a hand on his shoulder while moving by. As I inspected more documents and possible Umbrella messages, Tyrel answered Carlos. "Shit. And the vaccine?" Tyrel asked from the other side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're looking," Carlos referred to both of us while answering. I don't know much of Tyrel's and Carlos's past, but the pair seemed really close. Likely more than they let on. " You better look harder! There must be a working computer," Tyrel responded, audibly frustrated. Carlos lowered the radio from his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Overhearing" The conversation, I rushed to the computer. It was conveniently open and ready to use. Big Umbrella logo flashing before my face, I called Carlos over. He walked over, leaning close to my face to get a look. I wasn't sure if it was to get a look at my face or the computer screen. Because he would see just fine farther away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anywho, my focus was directed at the file shown on the screen. I moved the mouse to play the video file. We observed with scrutiny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The media clip was from Bard's final moments. Bard had filmed it at 11 pm, just two negligible hours before our arrival. That meant Nicholai, or whoever was the killer, is in this facility with us. Or as a baseline, near the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And I hope and pray, that by making this recording and bringing the truth to light...That I can restore some small shred of honour to my name." Hearing this made me scoff mentally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This guy had the audacity-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" All of Raccoon Citys suffering began with the release of a biological weapon called the T-virus. My employer, the Umbrella Corporation, engineered the virus..." Bard began explaining everything. Not that a complete outsider would understand it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I knew it," I whispered under my breath as a reaction. Carlos, who was by my side, turned and backed away. His warmth disappeared from my side. I didn't understand why he withdrew himself.</span>
  <span>"... And they ordered my team to develop a vaccine. Which we did. Now I keep samples of this vaccine here in my office. The rest of it is stored underground." Bard looks around and at the door in the video. </span>
  <span>" But the sons of bitches at the board... They want to destroy it. They don't want the world to know what they've done... So they're trying to erase all the evidence that the virus ever existed." I sucked a shaky breath in and shifted uncomfortably. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I needed to hurry. No, actually. We all need to hurry before it's all gone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bard glances at the door a second time. "Now, I'm not a fool. I know they don't want me to -" That's when someone comes for Bard. Bard closes the camera. The recording ends there. Luckily that's all we needed to know. I got up and turned to Carlos, who was avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I tried searching for his eyes, but his eyes gazed around the room. I didn't understand why. "What's wrong, Carlos?" I asked him. Carlos finally made eye contact with me when I said his name. He had a hand at his mouth.</span>
  <span>" You both knew about Umbrella, and yet... You guys still trusted me." Carlos's voice started to rise. His brain had an internal debate. Carlos walked behind me to the table, footsteps heavy as his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Hey, hey. We trusted you because you helped. Because you are a trustworthy person, you couldn't have known... I bet the UBCS is the least evil part of Umbrella," I attempted to reassure Carlos. He was only mistakenly serving for the wrong side. Not to mention Jill trusts him, and that's not a given to anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn't read Carlos clearly. He was mad. But mad at who? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos leaned on the table where the computer resided. Two hands supporting his weight as he watched the Umbrella logo flash on the screen. The computer screen emblazed Carlos's grim face. He breathed in and out before opening his mouth. " I just-" </span>
  <span>Carlos felt like he couldn't form words. He was so remarkably frustrated with everything, mostly himself. What he did next surprised me. Not in a delightful way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Carlos cursed and proceeded to punch the Umbrella logo on the screen, cracking the thick glass. I flinched away for various reasons. The situation felt dangerous, and for the first time, I felt scared of him. I sojourned away from him as he turned around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We made eye contact, and I think Carlos realized what he did. His earthy eyes widened, all of the anger dissipating within seconds. I gave a nervous smile: " At least you got the door open. Who knew it was punch activated?" I tried to lighten the mood. Most of it was me trying to remind myself where I am. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carlos wouldn't hurt Jill or me. No matter what.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos scratched the back of his head and chuckled, a legitimate chuckle: "Sorry 'bout that." I shook my head and huffed. " We all have those moments, don't worry. Let's get the vaccine to Jill! " I merrily changed the subject.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I might be overreacting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light above our entryway had turned luminous green. Before, it had been glowing red. The green gave a happier contrast to this office. Carlos gave me a nod to go retrieve the medicine. I travelled through the metallic door inside the refrigeration room. Carlos watched from the sides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The refrigeration room was a dark, small and cold room filled with different vaccines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I walked to a glass showcase with a syringe glowing dim purple inside. "If the vaccine is anything here, it's that one," I spoke out. I wrapped my right hand on the handle and pulled the door open. It was just like opening a fridge door. Fog pooled out of the showcase, and I instantly grasped the Vaccine sample. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just don't drop it!</span>
  </em>
  <span> My anxious brain was already screaming at me. "I won't drop this," I gripped the vaccine in my left and the gun in the right hand. I pushed the exit door open with my finger. Carlos greeted me and started leading the way back to Jill. "T. We got it, the vaccine." Carlos quickly informed Tyrel and kept walking out of the office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrel answered, telling Carlos he is headed our way. I had no idea how Tyrel knew everything so well, but I certainly didn't mind the extra hands. </span>
  <span>I evenly walked behind Carlos, watching his broad back as my mind pondered over different subjects. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder how my mom is doing. Does she still live in that wretched house?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smacked my face in Carlos's back. He had stopped walking, and I crashed onto him. " I didn't know you were that eager, 'Lady lost their way'." Carlos threw a joke as he felt me nudge his back. My face became hot red as I moved off him. Carlos looked at me from over his shoulder. Then he proceeded to push open the door leading to the reception. He was obviously smirking to himself, and I cleared my throat. I wanted to smack him in the arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We almost passed through Bard's reception. But then the skylight shattered into million shards, and toad looking monster charged at us. It was ugly, green and had large claws. The thing had dropped down from the rooftop. " Get behind me and start running to Jill! I got this fucker," Carlos yelled at me. He opened fire when I was right behind him. </span>
  <span>I gripped the vial in my left hand harder. In haste, I kicked the door open and started heading Jill's way. Gun pointed forward, I ran thru the dim halls of the creepy hospital. I passed the bad-smelling body bag and a slightly shining vending machine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I reached the door I came through the first time and stopped. I caught my breath, crouched low and peeked inside the second reception. My arm against the cold door and gun ready to use. Adrenalin pumped in my veins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The zombies inside were up again, stepping within the gloomy room. I pulled the trigger on the first zombie I saw. Blood splattered on the wall. It fell down to the hard floor with two extra bullets in its brain. The rest of these undead frames noted my appearance at the door. Dragging their rotting feet, they started to near me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I dispatched two remaining ones with ease. Killing the undead started to become a routine, just like washing your teeth in the mornings</span>
  <em>
    <span>. I might be getting over my head, but these were really easy to deal with... Compared to Nemesis.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pushed the squeaky door completely open with my arm and entered. Staying far away from the rest of the zombie bodies as I walked through. None of them seemed to get up anymore. </span>
  <span>I passed the reception desk and stood by the hall leading to ER. Looking back once just to make sure. That's when Carlos made a mighty entrance. His orbs darted around, watching the zombies on the floor. Then they landed on me, and he lowered his gun. " Man, they really gave us a scare," Carlos stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I lifted my gun and pulled the trigger. The gunshot ringed in the now silenced reception.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the zombies by his feet tried to reach for Carlos. So, I acted quickly and stopped it. Before Carlos's butt was bitten off. I smirked at Carlos, who looked at me. His eyes open wide. " Thank me later," I said cockily to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos snuck a look where the bullet landed. There was a rotting hand on his boot with a soulless shot corpse. He clicked the two and two together. " You saved my ass. Literally," Carlos half thanked me with a pun. He stepped over the zombies, coming towards me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" I still owe you," I stated to him, watching as he came to stand by my side. " You said it. Not me," Carlos lifted his hands up in a playful matter. As if saying, " don't blame me later".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We jogged through three sets of doorways to Jill. Carlos was the first to enter our room and kept the door open for me. Walking past, I asked him: " Which of us gives Jill the vaccine?" Carlos pondered it over a few second before answering. " I'll give you the honours," Carlos commented on it casually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing that from Carlos, I started to act. Walking to Jill's side, I got the purple glowing syringe ready by pulling off the lid. Next, I turned Jill over, injecting the antidote near the area where she was hit. I watched as the purple substance flowed to her veins, the glow fading completely. </span>
  <span>Carlos, in the back, watched me closely. He was leaning against the table, rifle on the surface. Carlos heard me whisper: " You're going to be ok," to Jill. He wished the very same but didn't say it out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laid Jill back down on the white sheets and watched as her face turned a tad bit calmer. I backed off, giving Jill her privacy and room to breathe while healing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both me and Carlos put our trust in the antidote. Now it all came down to Jill and the remedy being real. It's her fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, bitches! I'm back with a new chapter!</p>
<p>I hope you like it! The next chapter is a half-chapter between Carlos and the reader. There's going to be more info on the reader and reasons she acts weird sometimes. It's going to be mostly fluff/ the relationship going forward with Carlos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>